Química Desastrosa
by ElsaFH
Summary: Ichigo odia a los bravucones. Grimmjow odia a los santurrones. Son polos opuestos y están obligados a soportarse sin escapatoria. Amigos míos... bienvenidos al desastre. GrimmIchi. AU. Contenido explícito. Ataques de pánico, ataques de ansiedad, depresión y violencia intrafamiliar.
1. Capítulo primero

**Un día lleno de sorpresas.**

 ** _Ichigo._**

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que habría estado en esta situación por culpa de un gamberro cualquiera con pinta de pertenecer a la mafia Yakuza, que iba a terminar castigado por el resto del año por culpa de ese _mismo_ maldito idiota, y que para colmo iba a tener que pasar mis días de castigo con él, habría decidido que quizás debería haberlo golpeado. Habría sido trabajo duro decidirlo, ya ven, porque no creo en la violencia salida de ninguna parte. Sin embargo, mientras las palabras del director Sousuke Aizen ingresan en mi cerebro y la sinapsis de mis neuronas termina por hacerme entender lo que está diciendo… comienzo a replantearme que quizás, también, debería golpearlo a él por ser el imbécil más redomado con el que me he topado en la vida.

Lo cual es decir bastante, porque estoy sentado al lado de otro imbécil. Pero ése no es el punto. El punto es que me están jodiendo la vida y no es como si yo hubiese querido que todo eso pasara. Tampoco es que la culpa sea toda mía. Pero, de nuevo, ése no es el meollo del asunto.

— ¿Está hablando en serio?—dejo salir. Me levanto de mi silla con un movimiento violento que me sorprende incluso a mí, y mis palmas dan abiertas contra el escritorio del director. Se me atasca una exclamación ahogada en la garganta, porque, amigo, esto ni siquiera es justo. ¿No es que hay que ser generosos con el prójimo? Lo único que hice fue defender a un chico de ser traumatizado por el resto de su vida. ¿Es tan malo que haya defendido a un tipo al que ni siquiera conozco?—. ¿ _Todo_ el año escolar? ¿Con él? ¿En la misma habitación?

—Así como lo escuchas, Kurosaki. No puedo permitir esta clase de comportamiento en un evento inter escolar.

—Siéntate ya, Strawberry, no es como si fueras a lograr nada más con eso. Estás dándome flojera.

 _Strawberry. Ni siquiera es imaginativo._

—Cierra la boca, cabrón—le gruño desde mi posición, mirándolo con furia. Lo odio. Golpear la mierda fuera de él, dejarlo sanar, y repetir el proceso no podría aplacar la ira que siento cada vez que lo miro a los ojos. Bastardo.

—Veamos si puedes hacer que me calle. Venga, ¿quieres otra paliza?

— ¡Señor Jaegerjaquez!—lo reprende el director. Un par de fríos ojos marrones se clavan en Grimmjow, que parece muy relajado en la silla. Con el cuerpo medio inclinado, una pierna cruzada y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, parece como si no le importara que por _su_ culpa estemos en esta situación—. ¿No le parece lo suficientemente grave estar hablando de un castigo? ¿Es que no tiene respeto por la autoridad?

Algo me dice que el bastardo se siente tentado a contestarle, pero se lo piensa mejor. Compone una mueca de desagrado con los labios mientras entrecierra sus ojos hacia el hombre sentado tras el escritorio, sus cejas frunciéndose a tal punto que creo que los extremos interiores podrían tocarse.

—Eso es lo que pensé—sisea Aizen, cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio—. Siéntate, Kurosaki.

¿Sigo de pie? Bueno, ¿y qué más da? Me dejo caer en la silla que se ve más cómoda de lo que es, sintiendo el retortijón revolver mis tripas cuando noto la sonrisa del desgraciado sentado a mi izquierda.

—Ahora bien—continúa—, el castigo no va a interferir en ninguna de las actividades de sus clubes. Dado que tú, Jaegerjaquez, y tú, Kurosaki, son el mejor material en cada uno de sus equipos, no voy a desestabilizar así a la escuela. Sin embargo, los días que no tengan prácticas, se quedarán dos horas más en la biblioteca.

—Tch—el sonido que escapa de los labios del gamberro suena amenazante, aunque no ha dicho una sola palabra. Alza una ceja hacia el director, casi con sarcasmo, y las ganas de golpear su jodida cara contra el escritorio vuelven con tanto ahínco que se me escapa el aliento—. Lo que sea. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Eso no es todo—repone él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla de cuero con ruedas. ¿Está ese maldito disfrutando de esto?—. Si alguno de ustedes reprueba algún examen o pierde alguna competición, o tiene siquiera un retraso a las horas de clase… _ambos_ quedarán excluidos de sus respectivos clubes. Sin mencionar que arriesgarían reprobar el curso.

¿Reprobar el curso? ¿Está bromeando?

Incapaz de decir nada, mi boca cuelga abierta en medio de mi sorpresa. Le clavo la mirada, alzando las cejas con incredulidad, sin atreverme a creer lo que acaba de decir.

—Comienzan mañana. ¿Queda claro?

 _Claro como el agua, bastardo._

Me atrevo a echar una mirada hacia Jaegerjaquez, que ya no parece tan divertido. Algo dentro del discurso del director acaba de dejarlo tan anonadado como a mí, y no sé si debería reírme en su cara o simplemente sentir empatía. Decido que quizás reírme de él sería la mejor opción. ¿Sentir empatía por un bravucón como él? Ni en un millón de años.

Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos hace que mi determinación se tambalee. Parece _destruido_.

—Retírense de mi vista.

En un parpadeo, la expresión de dolor del rostro de Jaegerjaquez desaparece. Parece que nunca hubiese estado allí. Durante un segundo parece que todo su mundo se derrumba, y al siguiente, vuelve a ser el mismo desgraciado engreído con esa sonrisa que muestra los dientes y los ojos azules refulgiendo con maldad. Ni siquiera es malicia. Es _maldad_.

Toma su bolso deportivo y se levanta. Un metro ochenta y seis de puro músculo mortífero. Créanme cuando les digo que un golpe de este bastardo duele como el infierno. Todavía me late el cardenal que sus nudillos dejaron en mi pómulo izquierdo.

Dejando salir un gruñido de estupefacción mezclada con rabia, lo imito. A pesar de no ser tan alto como él, fácilmente podría partirle los brazos si quisiera. Pero no quiero. No quiero, ¿cierto?

Espero a que salga primero. Ni estando en el séptimo círculo del infierno me acercaría a menos de un metro del cabrón. Me dirige una mirada altanera por sobre el hombro, sonriendo como si fuese el día de Navidad y él hubiese obtenido exactamente lo que quería antes de abrir la puerta con más fuerza de la que yo considero necesaria y dejar la oficina.

Me estoy colgando el bolso en el hombro cuando un carraspeo del director me detiene.

Con las cejas alzadas y mi peor expresión, me giro a mirarlo. Ya no parece tan severo; no obstante, sigue pareciendo decepcionado. ¿Debería hacerme sentir mal la cara que tiene? Si es así, no está surtiendo el efecto deseado. Aunque no voy a decírselo a la cara. Es decir, ya me granjeo suficientes problemas por mi cabello, ¿por qué tendría que agregarle más a la revoltura?

—Kurosaki—comienza el hombre. De pronto parece muy cansado. Se pasa una mano por el cabello marrón echado hacia atrás, un mechón errante devolviéndose y colgando sobre su frente. A pesar de parecer joven y fuerte, se nota que los años están comenzando a pesarle sobre la espalda—, Jaegerjaquez necesita de alguien que lo guíe. Es un buen alumno a pesar de su mal comportamiento, y sé que lo que pasó no fue completamente culpa tuya. Sin embargo, dados los acontecimientos recientes, no puedo hacer la vista gorda con tu participación en la pelea.

—Defendiendo a alguien más—puntualizo con un gruñido que me raspa la garganta.

Él me ignora olímpicamente.

—Eres un buen chico. Sé que podrás hacer algo por él.

Dejo salir un bufido que no le pasa desapercibido.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar _yo_ esa responsabilidad?—inquiero, arrugando los labios ante la sola idea de pensar en Jaegerjaquez.

—Porque—comienza Aizen, cruzando los dedos frente a su cara— eres el único que ha pasado por algo parecido.

¿Qué, en el nombre del mismísimo Lucifer, se _supone_ que significa esa mierda de frase?

Me dedico a observarlo, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia él con la duda dándose vueltas en mi cabeza. Sousuke Aizen, el director de la escuela, no parece ser un idiota. Entonces, ¿por qué se está comportando como uno? No hay ninguna forma, ni ahora ni después de esta vida, en la que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y yo podamos tener algo en común… además de un cabello desagradablemente vistoso.

—Vete de aquí, Kurosaki.

No espero a que me lo digan dos veces. Salir pitando es la única opción que tengo para no recriminarle acerca de su ridícula forma de pensar. ¿Ese idiota y yo… pasar por cosas parecidas? Ya, claro. _Te veo en el siquiátrico, Aizen_.

Lo peor de todo esto, es tener que pasar dos horas al día con él. _Dos horas_. Asistir al equipo de artes marciales ahora es obligatorio, y _encima_ me veo obligado a mantener excelentes calificaciones. Ahora, si eso no es un castigo épico, pues que alguien me ponga frente a un tren.

A las puertas de la escuela me espera Rukia. Está apoyada contra un muro, jugando con su celular, las cejas fruncidas al medio de su frente en un gesto de concentración tan aterrador, que siento que va a cortarme la garganta con los dientes en el momento en que le diga una sola palabra.

Sin embargo, al acercarme a ella, sus ojos violeta se alzan de la pantalla, que se refleja en sus pupilas como un rectángulo blanco. Me clava la mirada y enarca las cejas, cerrando la tapa del artefacto con delicadeza y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la falda.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—pregunta directamente, justo en el momento en el que alcanzo su posición. Al parecer mi cara lo dice todo.

—El resto del año castigado—refunfuño, jugueteando con el cierre de mi bolso deportivo de lona negra. Sé de antemano que Rukia se va a enojar más incluso de lo que lo va a hacer mi papá. Oh, _demonios_ , mi papá—. Dos horas todos los días después de clases. Excepto los días que tenga entrenamiento.

—No es tan malo—Rukia se encoge de hombros, alzando las manos con las palmas hacia fuera como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto. Su maletín de cuero café cuelga de su mano derecha, y desde el cierre, se balancea un colgante con forma de conejo—. Podrás hacer las tareas aquí y todo.

—Ya, claro, pero no te he mencionado todavía la peor parte.

— ¿Y cuál sería la peor parte?—inquiere con suspicacia.

Exhalo en un suspiro cansado.

—Dos horas al día con el bastardo de _Grimmjow_.

Un silbido agudo sale de sus labios, mientras parpadea incrédula hacia mí. La escuela está vacía debido a la hora, e incluso los clubes que se quedan después de clases comienzan a abandonar el edificio. Así que iniciamos caminata, ella mirándome sin poder creérselo aún, y yo mortificándome de la porquería que saco por hacer de buen samaritano.

Se supone que hoy, luego de prepararnos todo el verano y parte de las clases, teníamos las olimpiadas inter escolares. Las escuelas de todo el país competían por las medallas y todo era muy deportivo y muy "sano". Las competencias se hicieron aquí, en la preparatoria de Karakura. Es fácil ver los vestigios de la fiesta deportiva: aún hay tarimas por quitar y guardar, un poco de suciedad en el piso, algunos estudiantes voluntarios y de los clubes guardando los implementos.

Todo estaba muy bien. Mi equipo de taekwondo y yo estábamos preparándonos para enfrentarnos a las escuelas rivales en el gimnasio de la escuela. No perdimos ninguna pelea; para variar, salimos campeones escolares. Aunque las medallas que me llevo a casa pierden un poco el brillo si lo comparamos con el hecho de haber sido castigado por _meses_.

El problema comenzó luego de la competencia de natación; el equipo masculino de la escuela está compuesto por una variopinta cantidad de personas, aunque ninguno de ellos destaca como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Por cuatro cosas: su cabello celeste, su altura, una gigantesca cicatriz que le atraviesa en diagonal desde las clavículas hasta el oblicuo… y el hecho de que parece un pez en el agua. No he visto nadador más rápido que ese bastardo. Cuando ganó su categoría, simplemente salió del agua, se quitó el gorro de goma y los lentes con displicencia, se puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros y le dedicó a la entrenadora una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si hubiese sabido que iba a ganar.

Cuando se dirigía a los camarines (cerca de donde yo andaba rondando con Tatsuki y Renji, dos de mis amigos), un chico bajito de una de las escuelas que estaba en carrera para conseguir una de las medallas por tenis de mesa se chocó con él. A pesar de que se disculpó en un tono bastante alto que no fue difícil de escuchar, Grimmjow simplemente lo tomó por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared de concreto que se alzaba a su lado.

Fue como una reacción instantánea ¿saben? Un minuto estaba allí, apoyado contra un árbol, haciéndole bromas a Renji acerca de lo ridículo que se veía en su uniforme de kendo, y al siguiente estaba corriendo a volarle la cara al desgraciado por violentar así a un chico cuyo único pecado había sido toparse con él.

De lejos se veía enorme. En plan, una mole de hueso, músculo y gotas chorreando por todos lados, alzándose imponente mientras sostenía al pobre niño con una sola mano. La tensión en su brazo izquierdo era sorprendente, como una máquina bien engrasada con los tendones tensos corriéndole bajo la piel igual que serpientes, con la apariencia de cuerdas expuestas a un peso considerable.

—Eh, machote—siseé, acercándome a él. No me saca más de cinco centímetros, pero los músculos que envuelven los huesos de su pecho francamente son aterradores, incluso para mí. Apreté los puños, dedicándole un ceño fruncido—. Déjalo ir.

Me dirigió una mirada sorprendida bajo unas cejas alzadas con una sorna tan gélida que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. A través del cabello húmedo, sus ojos color zafiro se clavaron en los míos, mandándome un escalofrío de terror por el espinazo. En el club de taekwondo todos somos excelentes luchadores, pero ninguno miraría a su oponente con esa sed de sangre. Jamás. Sería lo más bajo que podríamos caer.

—Claro—sonrió Jaegerjaquez, abriendo la mano que sostenía el cuello del chico—. Como tú quieras, _Naranjita_.

Pronuncio el ridículo apodo que me había dado tras cinco segundos con suavidad, inyectando tanto veneno en cada sílaba que me sorprendió no morirme envenenado ahí mismo. Lo miré lo más tranquilo que podía, desviando mis ojos solamente para mirar al muchacho que tosía en el suelo.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?—pregunté, sin moverme.

Él asintió apenas. Vaya pedazo de mentira. Y vaya que era yo un pedazo de imbécil por preguntarle una cosa así. Había estado colgando solamente por el cuello a lo que calculé eran unos quince centímetros del suelo, ¿en qué universo un ser humano podría estar bien después de una agresión como esa?

—Vete a la enfermería. La chica de allá te va a acompañar—ordené tranquilamente, apuntando a Tatsuki. Sabía que estaba a mi espalda. Casi podía sentir la tensión que manaba de ella en olas sofocantes.

Cuando el chico se fue, Grimmjow me dedicó una sonrisita divertida. Era un gesto salvaje que alzaba toda la comisura izquierda de su boca, recogiendo el labio superior y mostrando los afilados caninos con aspecto de ser más felinos que humanos. Podía imaginármelos arrancando trozos de piel y carne sin siquiera sorprenderme.

— ¿Así que eres el defensor de los desamparados, eh?—se burló, pasándose una mano por el pelo húmedo casi inconscientemente. No se me escapó el tamaño de la cicatriz que le dividía el torso y el abdomen en dos; tendría que haber tenido por lo menos unos cuatro centímetros de ancho—. Vaya imbécil.

— ¿Y tú qué te crees? ¿Muy valiente por agredir a un chico que no podría hacerte daño ni con un cuchillo?—escupí, cruzándome de brazos. Sentía el rubor del enojo alzándose en mis mejillas y maldije en mi fuero interno. Sonrojarse es una respuesta estúpida en cualquier situación, mortificante por decir lo menos. Pero, hey, no me juzguen por haber estado furioso—. Vaya desgraciado.

Eso pareció tomarlo con la guardia baja. Me pregunté a mí mismo cuántos eran capaces de responderle a un insulto. Grimmjow no me da miedo en lo absoluto. Pone mis sentidos en alarma constante cada vez que está demasiado cerca, porque la agresión simplemente se desprende de él. Brilla en su mirada y se insinúa en la cicatriz de su pecho.

—Te crees muy hombre, ¿no? Esfúmate antes de que pierda la paciencia, _niño_ —soltó, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Como si yo no valiera su tiempo—. Lo digo en serio.

—Mira cómo tiemblo—silbé. Quería que sonara como una burla, pero creo que el enojo que me bombeaba en las venas me lo hizo imposible. Me latía el pulso tras la oreja y el corazón me palpitaba con tanta velocidad que incluso estando de pie me faltaba el aire.

A pesar de los años de entrenamiento que he experimentado, nunca había visto un golpe venir tan rápido y con tan poca anticipación. Simplemente surgió de la nada, dándome apenas tiempo para subir la guardia y moverme de mi lugar. De no haber sido tan rápido como soy, aquel puñetazo habría asestado directamente sobre mi nariz, presumiblemente rompiéndomela.

Pero no fue como si me bloqueara. Las peleas callejeras (en las que suelo meterme muy a menudo debido al color de mi cabello) me habían hecho tomar precauciones en este tipo de casos. ¿Lleva algún arma? De cualquier tipo. ¿La lleva? ¿No? Está completamente solo, ¿no es verdad? Puedes atacar.

Y eso hice exactamente. En cuanto descubrí un punto débil en su defensa, mi pierna entró con toda la fuerza de mi cadera. Mi pantorrilla y mi empeine dieron de lleno contra sus costillas, mandándome un chispazo de dolor por los nervios. No suelo golpear sin los protectores y mucho menos golpear moles como aquella. Lo sentí perder el aire por un par de segundos, los que aproveché para girar sobre mi pierna de apoyo y asestar una certera patada, con el talón del pie, directamente contra su pecho.

No sé cómo moví tal cantidad de carne y furia. Retrocedió tambaleante mientras la respiración me silbaba en los pulmones, los jadeos impidiéndome oxigenar como debía. Sentía el flato en el costado comenzando a hacer presión. Estaba entrando en pánico y ahora que lo pienso, tiene toda la lógica.

Pensé que había quedado inutilizado. Dudé que se pudiera mover. Dos golpes como esos en las costillas y el pecho duelen como el infierno incluso cuando llevas las protecciones. ¿Qué se sentirá recibirlos cuando no llevas nada sobre la piel y quien los proporciona va con zapatillas?

Cuando lanzó el puñetazo hacia mi cara, incluso más rápido que el primero que vi venir, alcancé a hacerme a un lado lo suficiente como para que no me diera de lleno en el tabique de la nariz. Sin embargo, sus nudillos dieron perfectamente contra mi pómulo izquierdo, mandando relámpagos de luz por la parte trasera de mis párpados y haciendo aparecer estrellas negras frente a mi visión por un par de segundos. Luché por aclarar la neblina rojiza que cubría mi cerebro mientras bloqueaba otro de esos potentes golpes con el antebrazo.

Amigo, si algo me ha dolido en la vida, fue ese bloqueo.

Mi gancho izquierdo conectó con su barbilla con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire y con los nudillos pelados. Dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, pestañeando como si hubiese perdido el sentido, y me miró lívido de ira.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Jaegerjaquez!

Una valiosa mirada. Una sola. No moví mi atención de él por más de tres segundos y para cuando me di cuenta, su brazo derecho había impactado contra el lado izquierdo de mi cara de nuevo. Me dejó literalmente sentado de culo en el suelo, intentando encontrar la ubicación correcta de arriba y abajo.

—No estás en tu club, Strawberry.

—Ichigo. ¡Ichigo!

Siento un golpe en el hombro y parpadeo sorprendido. Dejo salir un gruñido de dolor, sobándome la piel dolorida. Rukia puede medir treinta centímetros menos que yo, pero la condenada pega como si fuera una boxeadora.

—Maldita sea, _Rukia_ —silbo entre mis dientes apretados.

—Te llamé cuatro veces. ¿En dónde diablos estabas perdido?—pregunta, frunciendo sus perfiladas cejas hacia mí.

—Ningún lugar—miento tajante. Aún me hiere el orgullo ese simple instante de desconcentración que me valió lo que ya es un cardenal en formación.

Deja salir un ruidito indefinido de su garganta, dándome a entender que no se la cree. No la culpo. Seguramente sabe en qué estaba pensando. Pero eso no importa.

—Aquí nos separamos—le digo, apuntando a la derecha de la bifurcación que se abre ante nosotros. Las calles están casi vacías y a lo lejos se siente el ruido de los autos—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana—se despide. Abre la boca para decir algo más, pero luego la cierra sin haber dicho nada. Vaya pequeñaja extraña.

Me encamino hacia mi casa con la cabeza gacha y las manos embutidas en los pantalones del uniforme. Dejo escapar una voluta de aliento condensado, que se arremolina blanca en el aire y luego desaparece. La temperatura ha descendido drásticamente hoy. No hacía tanto frío cuando comenzaron las competencias hoy en la mañana.

No tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar a casa. Luce como siempre se ha visto durante mis diecisiete años de vida: el letrero azul pizarra anunciando «Clínica Kurosaki» y la pared de ladrillos grises que rodea el jardín. La madera clara que constituye la fachada de la casa y el techo azul inclinado. Las ventanas destellan de limpias y el camino de entrada está tan impecable que creo que ni una sola mota de polvo se atrevería a posarse sobre los pastelones.

Dejo salir un suspiro resignado. A esta hora, seguramente papá está esperando a que me aparezca para darme la reprimenda del siglo. Según el director Aizen, ya se habían comunicado con nuestras respectivas familias para informar del problema ocurrido hoy. Hasta donde sé, Grimmjow no tiene familia, así que me pregunto quién irá a tomar tal recado.

Borra eso. No tiene por qué importarme quién cuide de ese cabrón.

Hago avanzar mis pies por la entrada y cuando abro la puerta principal de la casa, me sorprende encontrar un pie volando directamente hacia mi cara. La patada me derriba sobre mi espalda, y un par de segundos después, Isshin Kurosaki, mi padre, está haciéndome una espléndida llave que no me permite moverme. Me ha puesto boca abajo con la cara contra el parqué y el bolso con mi implemento deportivo enterrado en el estómago.

— ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HIJO DESCONSIDERADO ERES?!

— ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO SICÓPATA!

Oigo pasos apresurados en la entrada. Desde mi posición, con la mejilla izquierda latente pegada el suelo de madera que se calienta demasiado rápido para mi gusto y con los brazos estirados en una dolorosa posición tras mi espalda, alcanzo a ver un destello de cabello rubio.

— ¡Papá!—llama la voz de Yuzu—. ¡Onii-chan acaba de llegar! ¿Cómo puedes lanzarte sobre él así como así?

—P-pero Yuzu—lloriquea papá, sentado sobre mi espalda y conteniendo mis piernas con las suyas. Me revuelvo en el suelo, intentando salirme de su agarre, pero parece que fuera imposible— estuviste aquí cuando el director llamó…

—Por lo mismo, viejo, deberías dejar que se levante—comenta cansinamente la voz de Karin.

—Mis dos hijas me detestan—llora él, soltándome por fin. Me pongo en pie de inmediato, estirando los miembros, sintiendo los músculos hormiguear bajo la piel.

—Estás loco, ¿te lo han dicho?—gruño hacia él. Hago girar mis hombros hacia atrás para hacer que se desvanezca la sensación tirante que me acalambra la espalda.

—Tú. A la cocina. _Ahora_.

Esto es nuevo. Isshin Kurosaki va a regañarme. Ah, pero si el día está _completamente_ lleno de sorpresas. Primero, un tío de metro ochenta y seis me tira sobre mi trasero tras un gancho derecho que habría dejado grogui hasta el mismo Muhammad Ali, el director de la escuela me pide que cuide del imbécil de Grimmjow, y ahora mi papá decide ser un padre y darme una reprimenda.

De nuevo, si el tipo de antes me hubiese dicho que este día iba a apestar tanto, no me lo habría pensado dos veces en golpear la mierda fuera de él. Y habría disfrutado cada segundo de ello.


	2. Capítulo segundo

**El bar cerca de casa.**

 ** _Grimmjow._**

Tener las costillas magulladas apesta a cien mil kilos de mierda. Así tal cual. Me importa un cuerno la educación y espero que te lo tragues antes de que termines hartándome y yo me vaya derechito al mismísimo infierno. Y, ¿por qué no? Podría arrastrarte allí de camino, para ahorrarme un viaje tedioso y devolverme sobre mis pasos. Porque tengo a alguien entre ceja y ceja. Antes de instalarme como el rey del lugar, tengo un trasero que patear hasta que me duela el último cabello de la cabeza.

El trasero de Ichigo Kurosaki.

El maldito crío _osó_ golpearme. No una, sino _tres_ jodidas veces. De no haber estado tan idiotizado por la sorpresa, seguramente le habría partido las piernas en el acto. ¿Quién diablos se cree ese pedazo de mierda que es? Aunque admito que pega fuerte. No querrías ser un enclenque cualquiera y cruzártelo de mal humor, eso tenlo por seguro. Si no me quebró una costilla con esa patada lateral que me mandó a guardar hasta el fondo de mi hombría, fue de pura suerte.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor mientras me quito el uniforme de la escuela y lo dejo arrugado en el suelo al costado de mi cama. Me quito la camiseta por sobre la cabeza y me paro frente al espejo para observar el desastre que el bastardo hizo en mis costillas. No me decepciona ver el moretón casi negro que se extiende más grande que mi propia mano sobre la piel broncínea.

Hace un pésimo conjunto con esa mierda de cicatriz que tengo en el pecho y el abdomen.

Estoy a tres segundos de darle un puñetazo al espejo en medio del arranque de ira que me saca con gancho un taco medio gritado medio siseado. Inhalo hondo y exhalo el aire. Una, dos, hasta tres veces. ¿Qué de bueno saco si me rompo la mano con el espejo? Nada. Yoruichi me impediría practicar durante lo que resta de la semana y eso no lo transaría por nada en el mundo.

Para suerte mía, mi hermana mayor, Nelliel, no estaba en casa cuando Aizen llamó para informar de "los acontecimientos ocurridos hoy". Maldito Aizen. Con su mirada condescendiente y sus ideas de que tengo mucho más para dar. ¿Cree que porque es mi tío puede simplemente tener expectativas sobre mí? Pues que se lo folle un pez. Que se lo follen. Me importa una cagada de mosca quién, la cosa es que lo hagan y lo dejen lo suficientemente satisfecho como para que me deje a mí en paz.

Me quedo parado frente a mi reflejo lo que parece una eternidad. Desde el espejo, un par de ojos azul celeste me devuelven la mirada entre unos mechones de cabello celeste. Si me preguntan con qué compararía mi pelo, diría que es una versión jodidamente sexy del algodón de azúcar. Claro está, no es algo que vaya a decir en voz alta. Nunca. Jamás. Primero muerto.

Decido darme una ducha. Luego de mi pelea con Kurosaki (que se lo follen a él también) no pude quitarme el olor a cloro de la piel. Aún huelo a piscina. Y aunque el olor me gusta la gran parte del tiempo, no es agradable cuando viene mezclado con tu propia _sangre_. Sí, porque aunque el bastardo dejó marcados unos buenos golpes, tampoco es como si se las hubiese sacado muy limpias. Todavía tengo sangre seca en los nudillos de la mano derecha por haberle atizado con tanta fuerza.

No me arrepiento. Hey, demándenme si quieren, pero no podría importarme menos. Aún me debe una. Me la voy a cobrar con el cabrón en cuanto pueda.

Me desnudo de camino al baño, tomando una toalla del armario sin fijarme mucho en la torre que se desliza hacia el suelo luego de quitar una de las de la base. Hasta ahora, hemos aprendido que mi mantra usual suele ser: _me importa una mierda._

Doy el agua de la ducha y en cuanto comienza a salir el agua caliente me meto debajo de ella, dejando salir una exclamación ahogada. En contraste con el frío que hace, sentir el agua caliente cayéndote directamente sobre la piel le causa escalofríos hasta al tipo más duro. Maldigo por lo bajo mientras froto el champú contra mi pelo, restregando lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar el olor a cloro de piscina. Y maldigo aún más fuerte cuando algo de la espuma del jabón me cae sobre las heridas abiertas de los nudillos.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Mi voz hace eco contra las paredes. Oigo mi maldición reverberar en los muros hasta perderse entre el ruido de las gotas de agua que golpean sobre mi piel.

Siete minutos en la ducha y es un nuevo récord. A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta el agua (no hay nada que me guste más en este mundo), las duchas no me causan adrenalina. Me adormecen. No me gusta la sensación de tener sueño. Seré un imbécil la gran parte del tiempo, pero soy una criatura más nocturna que diurna.

Hasta ahora, sigo preguntándome cómo es que saco buenas calificaciones.

Salgo del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura, cuidando de no resbalarme con las gotas de agua que se riegan en la cerámica mientras hago mi camino hacia mi cuarto. Tener baño privado es la mejor puta cosa del mundo. Si tuviera que compartir este espacio privado con Nelliel seguramente terminaría equivocándome de champú y usando ese de sándalo que la chifla. No entiendo _cómo_ mierda puede gustarle el sándalo.

Me seco a la rápida y me enfundo en unos bóxers negros. Me paso una camiseta de manga larga térmica y raída por la cabeza y me pongo unos vaqueros. No es que vaya a salir, maldita sea, lo único que quiero es comer algo y luego acostarme, pero tengo alguna fijación estúpida con la tela de los jeans. Me gustan. Listo, ya está. ¿Por qué coño siguen insistiendo en eso?

Estoy terminando de ponerme los calcetines cuando oigo la puerta de la casa azotarse.

— ¡GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ!

Compongo una mueca. Su voz ha resonado por toda la casa con una facilidad alarmante. No tengo ni una puta idea de lo que quiere, pero hay algo que es completamente seguro: está fuera de sus malditas casillas.

Y eso no es bueno.

Nelliel tiene una cara muy inocente. Pero verán, no sean estúpidos, ahí está el truco en ella. Es dulce como el almíbar casi todo el tiempo, pero tiene un humor de perros que hasta yo soy incapaz de desafiar. Tío, te recomendaría que corrieras cien metros desde donde está ella si es que te la pillas enojada.

Dejo salir un suspiro resignado. Me permito un breve momento de autocompasión antes de salir de mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de mí con más suavidad de la que creí capaz.

Bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Ya que está enojada, podría disfrutar un poco de los momentos previos al asesinato en primer grado que van a cometer en la casa. Y la víctima voy a ser yo. Mierda.

Nell está parada en la entrada de la casa, con el bolso aún colgándole del hombro. Tiene los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, el largo y abundante cabello verde turquesa suelto alrededor de los hombros y sus ojos grises clavados en mí. Su ceño está fruncido, los labios apretados en una pálida línea llena de ira y los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí.

— ¿Qué hay?—la saludo, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Que qué hay?—pregunta suavemente. En su tono se desliza un matiz tan cáustico que casi siento hervir la piel sobre mi carne—. ¿Es que eres imbécil?

—Nunca he clamado ser lo contrario—me encojo de hombros. Sé que estoy caminando sobre hielo delgado; no debería ni siquiera pensar en hacerla enojar más de lo que ya está, pero ahora mismo no podría importarme menos. Me duelen las costillas del lado izquierdo, el pecho y los nudillos. Si hacer que se enfurezca es la forma en la que me la quito de encima, bienvenida sea.

—Me llamó Aizen—escupe, hecha una furia. Amigo, si Aizen sigue tocándome los huevos voy a tener que hacer algo. Y yo que creía que habían llamado a casa. Estúpido de mí, que no se me ocurrió pensar que podía llamarla al jodido celular—. Dijo que te peleaste con un compañero de un curso menor hoy. Y que casi matas a un chico de otra escuela solamente por chocarse contigo. ¿Es eso cierto?

¿Por qué espera que se lo confirme si Aizen ya se chivó?

—Pues sí. El bastardo me chocó, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme parado ahí como un paleto? Tch...

— ¡¿Quieres que te saquen del equipo?!—truena, haciéndome dar un bote en mi sitio. Diablos, no, eso ni pensarlo. La única cosa en la que soy realmente bueno es la natación. Sin eso no valgo ni una mierda. Niego despacio con la cabeza—. ¡¿Entonces por qué no haces un esfuerzo, Grimmjow?!

Quizás porque soy incapaz de ello. Pero, cielos, ¿qué quiere que haga? No es como si pudiera cambiar de un maldito día para otro. He sido así desde que puedo recordarlo. La gente me hizo así. Mi padre me hizo así.

—Estoy cansada de darte oportunidades ¿sabes?—dice al final. Su tono es plano y carece de cualquier emoción. Se me abre un hueco en el estómago ante la posibilidad de que la única persona que ha creído en mí pierda finalmente la fe—. Estoy cansada de intentarlo.

Alza las manos, mostrándome las palmas, como en un gesto de completo abandono.

—Haz lo que te plazca, Grimmjow. Terminé.

— ¿Qué?—dejo salir. Mi voz suena más baja de lo que esperaba.

—Eso. Estoy harta. Durante muchos años he creído que hay algo bueno en ti. Me he esforzado por ayudarte a cambiar, pero no pareces dispuesto. Simplemente... te quedas allí y sonríes como si fueras el campeón. Noticias, Grimmjow, eres un perdedor. Y no tienes remedio.

Vaya. Esta clase de enojo no es habitual. No está gritándome ni se le ha subido el color a las mejillas debido a la furia. Simplemente parece un témpano de hielo.

Sus palabras calan más hondo de lo que voy a admitir jamás en voz alta. Ahí está: la única que alguna vez ha creído en mí ha terminado de decepcionarse por última vez. Y eso, colega, aunque no te lo creas... duele incluso más que mis costillas.

—Me voy a mi cuarto—me informa cortante—. Si quieres cenar, pide algo para llevar. No tengo ánimos de cocinar.

Clavo mi mirada en ella mientras camina a zancadas hacia la escalera. Sube los peldaños de dos en dos y su cabello se pierde tras el descanso.

—Demonios—escupo, pasándome una mano por el pelo. La piel de mi palma y mis dedos queda húmeda debido al agua que aún gotea de la mata celeste, pero no me molesto en secármela en los pantalones. ¿Qué caso tiene? Ninguno.

Sigo los pasos de mi hermana por las escaleras, e ignoro olímpicamente su puerta cerrada mientras hago mi camino hacia mi cuarto. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, puedo al menos contener la tentación de darle un puñetazo al muro.

Cierro de un portazo tras de mí. Al hecho de que voy a tener que pasar dos horas al día con ese bastardo de Kurosaki, que voy a tener que comenzara estudiar para los exámenes porque no quiero desaprobar el curso y que me veo obligado a ganar cualquier competencia en la que la escuela me inscriba, tengo que agregarle la cólera gélida de Nell. No esperaba sentirme tan como la mierda. Creí que podía manejarlo. Creí que podía sonreír igual que siempre y fingir que no me importa.

Pues estaba equivocado. Tanto que ahora me parece ridículo.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, exhausto. No es que el día en sí haya sido agotador (aún no termino de sacarme la euforia de haber sido el campeón nacional de natación a nivel de preparatoria), pero los golpes marcados en mi cuerpo parecieron drenarme la energía. Estoy destruido.

Cuando comienzo a quedarme dormido, alguna parte de mi cerebro me recuerda que aún tengo el cabello húmedo por la ducha. Pues, querida "alguna parte de mi cerebro", puedes ir a joderte al infierno si se te place, porque me importa una mierda tener el pelo húmedo. Soy un nadador. Tener el pelo _seco_ es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

La vibración de mi celular sobre la mesita de noche me saca del sueño agitado. Me quito la almohada de la cabeza y me giro sobre el abdomen, dejando salir una maldición entre dientes cuando las costillas magulladas me causan una ola de dolor que me quita el aliento. Me apoyo en los codos y alargo la mano más cercana hacia el aparatito.

~Nnoitra [2:30 am]: _oye, Gatito, ¿estás despierto?_

Dejo salir una gruñido de molestia. Cinco años y aún no le entra en su maldita cabeza de enfermo que odio ese jodido apodo. Aunque, para ser justo, seguramente esa es la misma razón por la que lo usa. Sabe que lo odio.

~Grimmjow [2:31 am]: _ahora lo estoy, cabrón, ¿qué mierda quieres?_

No espero que conteste al minuto. Simplemente dejo el aparato sobre el cobertor de la cama y entierro la cara en las almohadas aún húmedas por mi cabello. Son las dos y media y yo llevo durmiendo por lo menos siete horas. Mañana voy a morirme de sueño en la escuela.

Sin embargo, eso da alguna luz de lo que quiere ese idiota. Seguramente quiere salir a parrandear por ahí. Y conmigo descansado y listo para lo que sea que se le ocurra, dormir tanto y tan temprano puede tener un muy interesante lado bueno.

Siento la vibración cerca de mi muñeca antes de que la luz blanca ilumine la oscuridad del cuarto.

~Nnoitra [2:33 am]: _qué sensible… estamos en El Arrancar ahora mismo. Trae alcohol._

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle. Para variar, el imbécil se va de fiesta sin un veinte en el bolsillo.

~Grimmjow [2:34 am]: _estoy allí en veinte. Y estás en un pub, imbécil, tienen alcohol de sobra en un_ _ **PUB**_ _._

Entre lograr despertarme como un ser humano normal y no babear la almohada con el sueño que aún tengo, descubro que se me han pasado tres valiosos minutos. No es que yo sea el tipo más puntual del mundo, pero cuando se trata de fiestas, seguramente nunca me verán llegar tarde. Se llama «tener prioridades».

Me cambio los vaqueros arrugados por unos negros y ajustados con un agujero en la rodilla. Dejo la misma camiseta que traía antes de tirarme de cabeza a la cama y quedarme inconsciente, porque, por qué demonios no, y me echo una campera de cuero negro encima. Y ya está.

Checo mi reflejo en el espejo y me paso los dedos por el cabello. Un desastre. Pero no es como si mi pelo estuviera ordenado todo el tiempo, así que, ¿por qué preocuparme?

Completo el atuendo con unas botas negras de motorista y me echo un par de billetes al bolsillo. Listo para partir.

El Arrancar es un pub cercano a mi casa, así que no me molesto en escaquearme las llaves del auto de Nell. Decido que caminar me podría ayudar a despejar la mente (porque sigo pensando en ese maldito mocoso golpeándome), por lo que simplemente salgo lo más callado que puedo y emprendo mi camino hacia el bar. Hace un frío que pela y que me hace pensar que _quizás_ debería haberme echado algo más encima, pero, ya puestos, que continúe la racha. Además, el frío le va a hacer de maravilla a mis costillas magulladas y a la hinchazón de la zona. No me vean de esa forma, no es como que yo vaya de imbécil por la vida; también soy capaz de encontrar cosas buenas a mí alrededor.

No abundan, pero eso no es problema suyo.

Cuando giro por una esquina, el sonido de la música sonando atronadoramente por los parlantes es lo primero que me avisa que estoy cerca del antro. Luego, me llega el olor a clavo, tabaco y alcohol. Y finalmente, avisto el edificio de dos plantas; por las ventanas tintadas se escapan algunos rayos de luz de colores a través de las grietas en la pintura negra, el ladrillo de la construcción luciendo casi invisible debido a la pobre cantidad de iluminación de las farolas. Una multitud de jóvenes y adultos se reúne fuera de la puerta pintada de verde latón, sentados muchos de ellos en los capós de los autos o en los pickups de las camionetas. Se oye el sonido de las risas, las conversaciones, las latas en el suelo y el ocasional estallido de los cristales rotos.

Inhalo hondo. Este es mi mundo. Aquí puedo ser yo mismo sin recibir las miradas de desagrado de todo el mundo.

Déjenme decirles una cosa. Las personas tienden a creer que tienen el derecho de darte un esquema para seguir. Yo no creo lo mismo. Si la gran mayoría de los idiotas de por ahí fuera hubiese pasado por la mitad de las cosas que viví durante los primeros diez años de mi vida, muchos de ellos habrían acabado peor que yo.

Me acerco a una camioneta negra a largas zancadas. En el pickup está sentado un alto y larguirucho tipo de pelo largo y negro. Tiene un parche que le cubre el ojo izquierdo, y aunque lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, nunca ha querido decirme cómo perdió el ojo. Siempre que le preguntas, el bastardo cambia la historia, y cada una es más loca, ridícula e improbable que la anterior. Sostiene una botella de lo que sospecho es tequila en la mano izquierda y un cigarrillo en la derecha.

A su lado, apoyada contra el lateral del pickup, está Harribel, una alta chica de piel morena y cabello rubio. Como siempre que la veo, lleva ropa que parece una segunda piel; está vestida con un ceñido par de calzas y una camiseta tan ajustada que me pregunto cómo mierda se la pasa por la cabeza. A diferencia de Nnoitra, ella solamente sostiene una cerveza y su desparramado cabello dorado le cae alrededor del cuello, mientras se parte de risa.

¿Sólo ellos dos? ¿De todo el grupo que solíamos ser, sólo ellos han vuelto a Karakura? Amigo, eso es decepcionante. Esperaba encontrarme con Szyael (bajito, flacucho, pálido, con lentes y con el cabello rosa. _Rosa_. ¿Qué diablos éramos, una convención de fenómenos?), y reírme de él en su cara como siempre lo he hecho, porque, en serio, el tipo es un repipi. Cualquier cosa medianamente "fuera de los modales" lo hacía perder la calma. Podríamos decir que es la clase de personas que ven a un ratón correteando por el piso y se trepan a la primera silla que pueden encontrar.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, el único ojo de Nnoitra se clava en mí. Una sonrisa enorme devora su cara casi completa y le hace una seña a Harribel para que se gire. Ella me mira por encima del hombro, dos ojos azul turquesa clavándose en mí, y me dedica una sonrisa. Tiene unos tatuajes extraños sobre el ángulo exterior de los pómulos, como relámpagos azules que llegan muy cerca de su boca. Aunque yo no soy el más apropiado para hablar de tatuajes extraños en la cara; los que tengo en el párpado inferior, de color verde turquesa, dolieron como el infierno.

— ¡Hey! Miren a quién trajo el gato—se burla Nnoitra, dedicándome un brindis solitario con su botella de lo que ahora estoy completamente seguro es tequila. De sus labios cuelga el cigarrillo medio consumido, dejando escapar el humo blanquecino a la atmósfera fría.

—Cierra la boca, Gilga—le gruño en respuesta. No obstante, incluso cuando acabo de mandarlo a la mierda, se da la media vuelta y rebusca en el bolso que yace tras su espalda. Luego, me lanza una lata de cerveza—. "Trae alcohol"—me burlo, abriendo la lata y dándole un sorbo a la bebida—. ¿Es que eres imbécil?

—Hey, en mi defensa, ya estoy medio ebrio—se excusa, mostrándome la botella medio vacía de tequila—. Empezamos hace un rato y nos acordamos de ti.

—Vaya amigos—comento, alzando las cejas.

—Vamos, no es culpa nuestra que seas el menor del grupo. Además, andas todo idiotizado con tu mierda del equipo de natación y la escuela. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Ni siquiera creí que fueras a venir.

—No iba a venir—le miento, sonriéndole con sarcasmo—. Ver tu puta cara de imbécil me revuelve las tripas.

Nnoitra entrecierra su ojo violeta hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres pelear, Gatito?—me reta.

—Cierra el pico, Gilga—lo corta Harribel, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Realmente eres idiota. No debería dejar que te embriagues.

 _¿Qué…?_

Entrecierro los ojos hacia ellos. Hay cierta… _comodidad_ a su alrededor. Me da a sospechar que quizás se enredaron en alguna parte. No me sorprendería; ambos hacen un montón de estupideces estando borrachos. Y por el rubor de las mejillas de Harribel, puedo decir que está _sumamente_ ebria.

—Ninguno de los dos debería embriagarse—puntualizo, sonriéndoles con sarcasmo. Ambos me miran sorprendidos, pero me importa una mierda si mis comentarios los incomodan. Gilga me dijo que viniera. Ahora se las bancan como sea. La cosa es que no voy a dejar de picarlos con esto, no ahora que Harribel luce tan incómoda—. La gente suele hacer la mierda más loca cuando tiene unas copas encima.

Cuando Nnoitra alza su única ceja visible, sé que he puesto el dedo en la llaga. Escondo la sonrisa de triunfo que se me desliza en los labios terminándome la cerveza casi completa de un trago.

—Como sea, Gatito. ¿Vamos adentro a buscarte a alguien?

¿Buscarme a alguien? No, gracias. El tipo de sexo que me gusta sería imposible de practicar teniendo una costilla tan magullada como la mía.

—Paso por hoy. No ando de ánimos.

Eso parece dejarlo desarmado.

— ¿Tú, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, no tienes ánimos para tirarte a alguna perra en un bar cualquiera? Eso sí que es nuevo. No te habrán abducido, ¿verdad, Jaegerjaquez? He oído que esa porquería pasa más seguido de lo que cabría de esperarse.

Le lanzo la lata vacía a la cabeza.

—Dame otra—demando, estirando la mano.

—No quieres follarte a alguien pero sí quieres beber. No concibo la una sin la otra—comenta, más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

—Pues tú eres el imbécil, no yo—me encojo de hombros, riéndome en su cara. Gruñendo por lo bajo, Nnoitra me entrega otra lata de cerveza fría que suda por los bordes. Ya siento el hormigueo típico del alcohol en el estómago y la punta de los dedos. Una cerveza. Una sola, y ya siento que tengo calor. ¿En qué clase de enclenque hijo de perra me he convertido cuando estos desgraciados estaban fuera de la ciudad?

—Aunque me encantaría tomarme otra de tus cervezas baratas, Nnoitra—constata Harribel, aunque arruga la nariz en la palabra "encantaría" como si estuviera mintiendo descaradamente—, yo voy dentro a comprarme un trago más sofisticado.

—Oye, si vas a beber mucho, ¿cuál es el punto de beber algo caro? Terminarías creando el vómito más costoso de la historia, eso seguro—repongo yo, abriendo la segunda lata de cerveza que, luego de crujir, deja escapar un sonido parecido a un suspiro que se pierde entre el ruido de la música y la gente a nuestro alrededor.

—Eres un cerdo, Jaegerjaquez—reclama, componiendo una mueca de asco.

—Estoy para servirte, preciosa—me burlo.

En cuanto sus tacones negros desaparecen entre la gente, me acerco a Gilga, que yace medio sentado medio acostado sobre el pickup. Tiene la mirada desenfocada de un ebrio en su único ojo violeta y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro que me habría encantado sacarle de un guantazo bien puesto.

—Si te estás follando a Harribel, dame esos cinco _ahora mismo_ —demando, lo más bajo que puedo considerando el alto volumen de la música. El cartel negro que reza «El Arrancar» en letras blancas se inclina sobre la puerta, iluminado con unas pocas luces de neón azules que aún funcionan, y su zumbido también aumenta el ruido ambiental.

Él me dedica una sonrisita.

—Levanta esa mano, Gatito. Me la he estado tirando por unos buenos meses—repone Gilga. No es como si fuera la gran hazaña del mundo, porque Harribel es bastante desinhibida con respecto a sus parejas sexuales. Le importa una cagada de mosca lo que cualquier persona pueda decir acerca de con quién se acuesta, por lo que muchas personas se contentarían con tratarla de promiscua. Yo simplemente la considero una jodida diosa.

Choco los cinco con el imbécil antes de empinarme la mitad de la cerveza.

— ¿Tan aburrida ha estado con la universidad?

—Ni menciones esa mierda de lugar—gruñe, arrugando la nariz—. No sé cuánto podrán aguantar mis nervios.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome que decidieran ir a la universidad. Al menos tú y Luppi. De Szyael y Harribel me lo esperaba, pero tú _,_ Luppi y _Yammi…_

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo el cerebro suficiente, cabrón?—ruge hacia mí.

Mientras me carcajeo en su cara, me termino el resto de la bebida en mi mano, para volver a lanzarle la lata a la cabeza. Está tan borracho que parece no sentirlo.


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Y las sorpresa suman y siguen.**

 ** _Ichigo_** **.**

—No estoy bromeando. Pateó a ese bastardo en pleno pecho sin siquiera sudar. Si eso no es radical, entonces no sé qué es.

Miro a Renji con exasperación. Un corillo de compañeros de clase se ha reunido a nuestro alrededor para oír la historia de cómo yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, le planté cara al desquiciado de Grimmjow. Tiene fama de ser un gamberro bastante peligroso en la escuela, y aunque no le pongo mucha atención debido a lo mucho que lo detesto, no me sorprende. Todo él grita peligro.

—Lo digo en serio. Arisawa estuvo allí cuando Ichigo le dijo que soltara al crío—alza la cabeza y sus ojos buscan a Tatsuki, sentada detrás de él con las piernas cruzadas en actitud aburrida y cansada, como la mía. Pone los ojos en blanco antes de trabar su mirada con la de Renji—. Vamos, no me mires así. Admite que fue genial.

—Lo suficientemente genial como para que ahora tenga la mitad de la cara morada—remarca Tatsuki, con tono cansino—. No digo nada, Ichigo, pero fue una movida estúpida.

—Demándame, pero no podía dejar que golpeara al tipo—replico yo, encogiéndome de hombros. A cada latido de mi corazón, el moretón en el que se ha convertido mi mejilla izquierda palpita dolorosamente.

—Tienes serios impulsos suicidas que no puedes controlar, ¿eh, Kurosaki?—comenta Hirako, sonriéndome ampliamente con sorna.

—Llámalo como quieras—muevo la mano hacia Shinji, en un ademán despreocupado. La verdad, entre "tendencias suicidas" y "valentía" (que es sinónimo de estupidez la gran mayoría de las veces) hay una línea muy fina y muy difuminada—. La cosa es que el bastardo se lo tenía bien merecido.

—Ya, pero no fue Jaegerjaquez el que terminó de culo en el suelo, ¿o sí?—el tono burlón de Hirako me hace querer lanzarle una mesa. O quizás algo más pesado… ¿alguna sugerencia?

—Todo por culpa de Ochi-sensei—silbo en respuesta. Si ella no me hubiese desconcentrado cuando estaba a punto de volarle la jeta de un guantazo, seguramente no habría terminado sobre mi trasero.

Cuando llega la profesora, el grupo de mis compañeros se dispersa y se sientan cada uno en su lugar. Tras de mí se queda Renji, que sigue alucinado con lo que pasó ayer, y a mi derecha, Rukia, que parece muy interesada en su celular.

Las clases se me hacen tediosas, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ponerle atención a todo lo que diga Ochi-sensei. No puedo darme el lujo de pajarear por la vida cuando mi carrera académica está en juego. Se me vienen unos meses estresantes, sabiendo que voy a tener que esforzarme al máximo en el equipo de taekwondo y en la escuela para subir mis calificaciones de buenas a excelentes. Es la única forma que se me ocurre para no reprobar el curso.

Una clase tras otra, y aunque me siento adormilado y dolorido, me esfuerzo por estar atento a cada palabra, a tomar apuntes con cuidado y a mantener mi mente enfocada en nada más que la pizarra y el profesor. No es como si me fuera fácil divagar en clases, pero hoy me siento algo distraído. Sobre todo cuando pienso en las dos horas extra que tengo que quedarme.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo suena a través de los pasillos de la escuela, dejo mi lápiz sobre el cuaderno y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. Miro las líneas que he escrito en la hoja blanca, sorprendido de lo mucho que puedo retener en mi cabeza estando lo suficientemente atento.

Siento la mano derecha acalambrada y me late la cara. Estoy destruido.

Guardo las cosas bajo mi pupitre y saco mi almuerzo. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que habrá preparado Yuzu hoy, pero seguramente no alcanzaré a ver ni la mitad de ello. Con el hambre que tengo, dudo mucho que la comida me dure más de diez minutos. Sobre todo con lo bien que cocina mi hermana.

Mi grupo de amigos y yo nos reunimos en la puerta trasera del salón y nos dirigimos a alguna parte para poder comer en paz. Durante esta época del año, a pesar de que es primavera, el extraño clima frío es bastante molesto en lo que respecta a estar al aire libre. Además, por lo general, evitamos comer en el salón y preferimos la cafetería. Por lo tanto, nos vamos caminando tranquilamente hacia el comedor, que ya comienza a llenarse de estudiantes.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo de la estancia. Las chicas han decidido comer en el salón, así que solamente estamos Renji, Chad, Ishida (que aún parece algo reacio a aceptar que de hecho le gusta comer con nosotros), Mizuiro, Hirako y a último momento, salido de Dios sabe dónde…

— ¡Keigo!—lo saluda Mizuiro con las cejas alzadas y cara de sorpresa—. ¿Dónde te habías me…?

— ¡I-CHI-GO!

Alzo la mano hacia su cara antes de que pueda acercarse más. Mi palma abierta impacta contra su rostro con fuerza, remeciendo los músculos de mi brazo.

—En serio, Keigo—comenta Mizuiro, componiendo una mueca que va entre el cansancio y la risa contenida—, después de todos estos años, uno creería que has aprendido a no hacer eso.

—Es un impulso—dice Keigo apenas, con mi mano aún presionada en su cara.

—Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que haces eso, Keigo—lo reprendo, separando mi palma de su nariz y sacudiéndola para quitarme el hormigueo que sube por mis nervios—, seguramente sería millonario.

—No tienes por qué ser tan violento, Ichigo—se queja, dejándose caer en la única silla libre en la cabecera de la mesa. Saca su almuerzo y juguetea con los palillos como si intentara distraerse—. Hablando de violencia…

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

— ¿Es verdad que te peleaste con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ayer?—inquiere, demasiado interesado para mi gusto.

Le dedico un ceño fruncido que hasta a mí me parece francamente terrible, y no me decepciona verlo sobresaltarse y tragar con dificultad.

Renji, sin embargo, parece ansioso de volver a contar la historia de nuevo. Por lo que puedo observar de la cafetería, todo el mundo sabe ya lo de la pelea de ayer. A pesar de que estábamos bastante apartados de la multitud que se congregaba para presenciar los eventos deportivos, el rumor, y luego la certeza de que había intercambiado más que una tensa conversación con el gamberro había corrido entre los estudiantes igual que fuego sobre pólvora. No me gusta la atención desmedida que estoy recibiendo. Acarrea más problemas de los que ya tengo.

—… fue la cosa más loca que lo he visto hacer. Te lo prometo. No lo golpeó una vez, sino _tres veces_. El bastardo no se lo podía ni creer…

Las palabras de Abarai me llegan desde muy lejos. Debería sentirme culpable por no ponerle atención mientras cuenta mis grandes hazañas, pero mi cabeza ha estado demasiado ocupada preocupándose por mi vida escolar y el castigo que me espera dos horas al día cuatro veces a la semana.

Los murmullos de la cafetería se detienen como si hubiesen chupado todo el sonido del mundo con una aspiradora. Inquieto, alzo la mirada de mi comida, cuadrando los hombros y sintiendo un peso caerme por el estómago de manera desagradable.

Por la puerta de entrada, seguido de su séquito de amiguitos cuyos nombres nunca me he molestado en saber, se desliza grácilmente Grimmjow. Es como si su impactante altura y los músculos feroces que se hinchan cuando se mueve no existieran. Camina con facilidad y elegancia, mirando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa socarrona que da a entender que cree ser el mejor del mundo. Tiene las cejas alzadas, dando la impresión de estarse riendo de un chiste privado que sólo comparte con él mismo.

Escucho los suspiros que se escapan de las bocas de las chicas que están sentadas a nuestro alrededor. Los gruñidos de odio de los chicos que me rodean. La tensión cae sobre nosotros con la misma desagradable consistencia del caramelo caliente; el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Todo se ha quedado estancado por unos momentos. Siento un escalofrío, una mezcla entre pánico, aborrecimiento y algo más, bajarme por el espinazo con tanta fuerza que me quedo casi sin resuello.

Se pasean por la cafetería hasta encontrar una mesa relativamente desocupada. Hay dos chicos de primer año de secundaria sentados comiendo, conversando entre ellos animadamente. En cuanto registran la presencia del desgraciado en su metro cuadrado, ambos alzan los ojos de sus respectivas comidas y los clavan en Grimmjow, que les dedica una sonrisa que, si no lo conoces, podrías incluso considerar afable.

Eso, por supuesto, queda totalmente descartado cuando su voz se alza por sobre el silencio del casino con tanta maldad que trago saliva sin poder evitarlo:

—Levanta tu culo del asiento y déjame la mesa, pequeña mierda.

Es automático. Si alguna vez has visto a un gato saltar asustado, te imaginarás la reacción de los chicos sentados a la mesa. Las patas de las sillas chirrían contra las baldosas del suelo cuando las empujan hacia atrás con las rodillas, asen sus almuerzos y salen pitando de la cafetería.

Tengo la acuciante necesidad de levantarme. Volver a plantarle cara y patearle la cabeza. Y al parecer, estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerlo, porque la mano segura y fuerte de Renji se posa en mi brazo, afirmándome con fuerza.

Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida, alzando las cejas. Él simplemente niega con la cabeza lentamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de arriesgar mucho más que un simple castigo.

La ausencia de sonidos, más allá de las respiraciones de todos, cuelga sobre la cafetería como una araña gigantesca, peluda y asombrosamente asquerosa.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—alza la voz, recorriendo con sus ojos azules las caras en la estancia. Frunce las cejas al medio de su frente, de esa forma en la que parece que casi se están tocando, los tatuajes verde azulado bajo sus ojos dándole un tinte de mayor ferocidad a su mirada—. Vuelvan a sus malditos asuntos.

Igual que al accionar un interruptor, las conversaciones se reanudan y cada par de ojos se vuelve a su comida y a las caras de quienes se sientan con ellos.

Una sonrisa cruel se desliza en sus labios, alzando las comisuras de su boca, y sus ojos se clavan momentáneamente en los míos. Siento que se me aprieta el estómago y mi boca lucha por colgar abierta. Aprieto los dientes, los músculos de mi mandíbula entumeciéndose ante la fuerza, y le devuelvo la mirada con furia.

Grimmjow simplemente amplía su sonrisa y se deja caer desgarbadamente sobre la silla que está delante de él. Sus "secuaces" (dormí con el diccionario debajo de la almohada, muchas gracias por apreciarlo) se dispersan y se sientan a su alrededor. Me da asco la forma en la que lo miran, como si fuera alguna clase de dios o algo así. Quiero golpearlos a todos y cada uno, en especial a él.

Últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de golpear gente. Y eso no es bueno para nada.

Me rasco la nuca mientras intento concentrarme en el libro que tengo delante. Es algo difícil de lograr cuando tienes a un idiota jugando con una pelota de tenis de mesa, cuya procedencia es francamente desconocida para mí. Y no es que quiera saberlo tampoco; no es de mi maldita incumbencia.

De nuevo, me encuentro demasiado pendiente de él como para poder concentrarme.

Siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda y oigo el rebote crujiente de la pequeña esfera de plástico contra la madera vitrificada de las mesas de la biblioteca del instituto. El segundero del reloj marca el paso tedioso del tiempo sobre nuestras cabezas; han pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que puse mi trasero en esta incómoda silla para recibir mi primer día de castigo.

Me la he pasado leyendo desde que llegué. Es una buena forma de distraer mi mente de Grimmjow, sentado tras de mí con expresión aburrida y un bostezo constante que me hace preguntarme qué estuvo haciendo anoche.

Y ahí voy de nuevo, preocupándome de lo que el maldito bastardo haga o no con su tiempo.

Cuando vuelve a hacer rebotar la jodida pelotita en la mesa, siento el tirón del músculo sobre mi ceja izquierda. Inhalo profundo para poder ignorarlo, pero las letras ya no me llaman la atención; estoy absolutamente abrumado por el sonido que provoca el plástico. Oigo cómo se ríe por lo bajo, como si estuviera haciendo la broma más graciosa del mundo, burlándose de mí y mi intento de ignorarlo.

¿Cómo planea Aizen que me pase dos horas con este tipo, cuatro días a la semana, y no termine ahorcándolo con sus propios intestinos?

Le dirijo una mirada enfurecida por encima del hombro izquierdo. Está echado hacia atrás en la silla, con una mano en los bolsillos y la otra sobre la pelota de tenis de mesa. La esfera blanca ha desaparecido bajo la palma de su mano, sus dedos largos y sorprendentemente gráciles estirados sobre la madera y las uñas tamborileando sutilmente.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?—gruño bajo el aliento. Mi tono de voz parece causarle risa—. Estoy intentando leer.

Una nueva carcajada silenciosa que silba entre sus dientes.

— ¿Podrías dejar de leer? Estoy intentando hacer ruido—se burla, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con la luz que cae en un agudo ángulo desde uno de los ventanales. La iluminación crepuscular arranca brillos de color plata a su cabello y oscurece su piel un par de tonos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su comentario estúpido. ¿Está tratando de sacarme de mis casillas? Está teniendo bastante éxito en su cometido. O será que su sola presencia logra hacerme hervir el ácido estomacal.

Vuelvo mis ojos hacia las páginas delante de mi nariz. A pesar de que no estoy leyendo ni una mierda, porque no puedo concentrarme, por lo menos me sirve para no tener que mirarlo mientras se ríe por lo bajo.

¿Qué es? ¿Todo risitas o qué? Maldito fenómeno.

Enfoco toda mi atención en el tic tac del segundero. Si logro calmarme lo suficiente, si logro que mis manos dejen de temblar, si logro de dejar de morderme el labio, de golpear el suelo repetidamente con el pie… quizás podría sentir que controlo un poco mi propio cuerpo. Pero el pequeño bastardo parece estarme traicionando ¿me entienden? Porque hay _algo_ en Grimmjow que me pone de los putos nervios. Y no tiene nada que ver con las alarmas de peligro que se encienden en mi cabeza cuando compartimos la misma habitación. Tiene que ver con otra cosa. Con algo que hace que mi estómago dé vuelcos y mi corazón se salte latidos como un loco.

—Deja ya de intentarlo, Strawberry. Habla conmigo, venga. Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

Cierro el libro casi con parsimonia y lo dejo sobre la mesa. De nuevo, le dirijo una mirada enojada por encima del hombro.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Jaegerjaquez? Dudo que haya algo que nos interese a ambos.

—Salir de aquí podría ser una buena idea.

—Ni en el séptimo círculo del infierno—bufo hacia él, rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que me invade un vahído.

Incluso aunque no lo estoy mirando, sé que me dedica una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—Te das cuenta de que vamos a pasar _mucho_ tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?—comenta. Oigo su silla correrse y dos segundos después está frente a mí, dando vuelta el asiento que está directamente al otro lado de la mesa. Se sienta a horcajadas en la silla, su estatura doblándose con gracia sobre el artefacto de madera. Apoya los brazos cruzados contra el respaldo y coloca su mentón sobre ellos como si estuviera mirando una película sumamente divertida—. Sin contar con que todavía me debes una por el puñetazo que me diste.

Me permito mirarlo. Y me refiero a _mirarlo_ en serio. Su rostro es ligeramente alargado, con una nariz recta y proporcionada a su cara. Sus ojos perfilados le dan un aire felino y los mechones de cabello celeste que le caen sobre la frente amplia esconden apenas unas cejas aguzadas. Tiene ojeras bajo los ojos y luce cansado como la mierda.

—Te lo merecías—suelto, enredándome con las palabras. ¿Qué diablos me sucede? No es como si yo fuera gay. No al menos lo suficiente como para ignorar su mierda de personalidad. Pero me estoy desviando del tema; no es momento para reconsiderar mi orientación sexual. No por su culpa.

Ahora eso lo toma desprevenido. Alza las cejas y unas arrugas ínfimas aparecen horizontalmente sobre su frente, hundiendo la piel broncínea en líneas cargadas de sarcasmo. Sus ojos despiden un brillo malévolo mientras una sonrisa socarrona se extiende por sus labios, alzando la esquina derecha de sus labios.

Debería dejar de mirarlo.

—Así que, ¿ganaste tu competencia, Berry?—inquiere, ignorando el tema anterior. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándose la mata celeste, y la necesidad de imitarlo y correr mis dedos por su pelo me seca la boca. Es tan repentina, tan acuciante, que con el sólo hecho de _contemplar_ la posibilidad, mi corazón golpea fuertemente contra la parte interna de mis costillas.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondo, frunciendo el ceño. Aprieto los dientes, lo cual es un hábito que debería dejar, y desvío mis ojos de los de él. ¿Qué le importa? No es como si fuéramos amigos. Además, toda la escuela sabe los resultados de las olimpiadas.

—Que maleducado—canturrea. Una burla así en su voz grave podría parecer fuera de lugar con alguien que no sea Grimmjow, pero por alguna razón, esa misma voz de barítono parece darle a la mofa un sentido más malicioso. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como lo haría un halcón curioso mirando a su presa—. Estoy tratando de armar una conversación aquí ¿sabes? Podrías ser un buen chico y cooperar.

—Yo estoy tratando de ignorarte, por si no lo habías notado.

—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo—puntualiza.

—No hay un buen ambiente de trabajo aquí—refunfuño por lo bajo, frotándome la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¿Estoy sudando? ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Grimmjow se ríe por lo bajo. El sonido reverbera en su pecho como un gong, y un escalofrío me recorre el espinazo.

—Además, ¿por qué querrías entablar conversación conmigo? Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que hablamos amenazaste con golpearme.

—Estoy tratando de ignorar el hecho de que quiero partirte la cara—se encoge de hombros, como si estuviese hablando del clima—. No me apetece pasar más tiempo castigado.

—Entonces _sí_ tienes cerebro, ¿eh?—me burlo, dedicándole una sonrisita sarcástica.

Él frunce el ceño. ¿Está ofendido? Pues que bien.

Aunque creo que va a decir algo, simplemente se queda en silencio. Me observa atentamente, igual que un dibujante miraría a su modelo. Me da la impresión de que intenta memorizarse mi cara.

O burlarse de ella.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—inquiero, alcanzando de nuevo mi libro. Busco la página por donde dejé de leer y finjo enfrascarme en la lectura.

—Nah.

Vuelve a quedarse callado. Y sigue observándome. Esa mierda me pone de los nervios; ¿es que nadie le ha dicho que mirar a alguien a la cara por mucho tiempo puede interpretarse como deseos de asesinato? O deseo sexual. Dudo que sea del segundo tipo. No parece la clase de chico que se interesaría por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Todo en él es confuso, no obstante, y eso me deja sin balance. Al momento de estar frente a mucha gente parece un gamberro sin remedio, un bastardo cruel que cree que puede tratar mal a los demás solamente porque tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y estando aquí, a solas conmigo (evito removerme en mi asiento ante ese pensamiento, lo que me hace sentir mortificado), parece bastante tranquilo. ¿ _Quién_ es este tipo?

Cuento los segundos que pasan sin ponerle atención a la lectura. Ya puestos, sé que no podré leer ni un solo párrafo con Grimmjow sentado delante de mí. No me siento lo suficientemente seguro como para quitar mi enfoque de él.

Cuando ya han pasado treinta minutos y alzo la vista de las páginas medio amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, descubro que Jaegerjaquez se ha quedado dormido. Me sorprende un poco, pero decido no molestarlo.

Después de todo, nadie dijo que no podíamos dormir durante el castigo.

Sabiendo que ya no me observa, que ya no tengo que preocuparme por la posibilidad de él lanzándose sobre mí para golpearme, puedo centrar mi atención en lo que estoy haciendo. Me relajo más rápido de lo que debería ser natural, tomando en cuenta que él aún podría despertar, pero finalmente la historia me atrapa y termino leyendo ávidamente.

Mi celular timbra en mi bolsillo justo cuando estoy pasando la página. Siento la vibración contra mi pierna izquierda, avisándome que tengo un mensaje. Me pregunto a quién se le ocurrirá enviarme un texto. Las posibilidades son bastante amplias.

Saco el aparato del bolsillo y la luz fría y blanca de la pantalla me hiere las retinas. Parpadeo para aclarar mi visión, aún con estrellas de colores bailando ante mi mirada. Cuando por fin mis ojos dejan de doler, los bajo hacia la pantalla y reviso el mensaje.

~Rukia [4:40 pm]: _¿ha tratado de asesinarte ya?_

Dejo salir una risa en voz baja.

~Ichigo [4:41 pm]: _ha tratado de conversar conmigo… ¿puedes creerlo?_

El celular zumba de nuevo, pero esta vez no son palabras. Es un emoticón de sorpresa.

~Rukia [4:41 pm]: _no te creo, ¿en serio? ¿Estás seguro que estamos hablando de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?_

Como si yo no me sintiera igual de sorprendido que ella. Frunzo las cejas, analizando la situación por unos momentos antes de contestarle.

Literalmente, no parece que fuera la misma persona que peleó conmigo ayer por la tarde. No se parece en lo absoluto al tipo con mirada de asesino que casi me quiebra la mandíbula con un gancho derecho. Al mirarlo ahora, hay alguna clase de fragilidad que no estaba allí cuando estaba despierto. E incluso, ayer, mientras estábamos en la oficina de Aizen, cuando por un momento pareció que todo su mundo se derrumbaba por completo por algo de lo que el director había dicho. No va con la imagen que tengo de Grimmjow en mi cabeza.

~Ichigo [4:43 pm]: _sí, estoy seguro._

Al parecer, mi respuesta la deja tan desconcertada que no me contesta.

 _Bienvenida a mi mundo, Rukia_.


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**De sangre y amigos desconcertantes.**

 _ **Grimmjow**_ **.**

—Eh—llama una voz. No quiero ponerle atención. Diablos, si pudiera, me quedaría con los ojos cerrados por el resto de mi puta vida. Nunca siento tanta paz como cuando estoy durmiendo, excepto quizás por las piscinas. Aunque esa paz es diferente; es el hecho de saber que estoy en mi entorno, que nadie puede vencerme allí. Eso es lo que me hace sentir tranquilo. Dormido, sin embargo, logro a veces escaparme de la vida de mierda que tengo. Así que sí, voy a odiar a quien quiera que sea este cabrón que trata de despertarme—. Jaegerjaquez. Despierta, imbécil, el castigo ya terminó…

Aprieto los párpados con fuerza. No quiero moverme. Estaré incómodo, acalambrado, con los brazos dolorosamente puestos bajo mi cabeza y con el cuello duro como una tabla, pero por lo menos no tengo que enfrentarme a ni una mierda.

—Ah, que te den. Que no se diga que no lo intenté.

La voz se queda finalmente callada. Pero, para mi pésima suerte, ya no puedo seguir durmiendo. Me duelen los ojos; se sienten hinchados y tengo la sensación de que miles de agujas me los pinchan a la vez. Incluso mi nariz me duele debido a lo poco que dormí ayer.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes horarios decentes para dormir en la semana.

Abro un ojo con pereza. Estoy en la biblioteca del instituto. A través de las ventanas, se ve la luz crepuscular iluminando el horizonte, el cielo revuelto en mezclas de dorado, rojo, rosado y violeta. Se ven algunas nubes negras por sobre la ciudad; va a llover pronto.

Estoy completamente solo. Kurosaki ya se ha ido.

No es que me sorprenda. Es decir, se nota que el tipo apenas soporta estar en la misma escuela conmigo, y mucho menos en la misma habitación. Pero me había gustado su mirada de fastidio cuando me dejé caer en la silla, la forma en la que sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en mí con enojo.

Ah, podría tener algo más de eso antes de romperle la cara.

Me paso una mano por la frente, echándome el cabello hacia atrás. Me levanto de mi asiento sin siquiera dignarme a volver a poner la silla en la posición correcta, y camino hacia la mesa siguiente, para recoger mi bolso y mi chaqueta. No voy a cometer el mismo error de ayer; ni loco me muero de frío solamente por flojo. Hoy no.

Dejo la escuela caminando apenas. Estoy lo suficientemente muerto de sueño para que se me nuble la visión. Por lo menos, me digo, mientras bostezo al salir de las instalaciones, no me dormí en ninguna clase. Ese es un lado positivo de todo esto.

A unas cuantas cuadras de camino a casa, me sobresalta el sonido de una botella quebrándose. Mira, colega, no es que sea fácil sorprenderme. Estoy acostumbrado a estar alerta todo el tiempo, ¿me entiendes? No es como si ir por la vida con tatuajes bajo los ojos, el cabello azul y una cicatriz que haría que el mismo Freddy Kruegger arrugara el entrecejo sea la cosa más fácil del universo. Cuando eres yo, tienes que aprender que del cien porciento de las personas que andan por la calle, un ochenta van a intentar hacerte algo.

Y con _algo_ , me refiero a golpear la mierda fuera de ti.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. La cosa es que tengo la cabeza nublada y me cuesta ver, por lo que el sonido de los vidrios quebrándose logra que dé un muy poco atractivo bote en mi lugar.

¿De dónde viene? Pues viene de mi derecha, desde un callejón. Es angosto y los edificios que lo delimitan son de ladrillo rojizo, de al menos dos pisos cada uno. Veo el contorno borroso de las sombras de un enorme contenedor de basura, el brillo de una que otra posa de agua oleosa en el suelo, y unas siluetas.

Y una se mueve más rápido que las demás. Y por rápido me refiero a que apenas puedo seguirla con la mirada.

Me detengo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, deseando tener unas cuantas tazas de café expreso a la mano (o mejor, una inyección de adrenalina) para poder despertar a mi cerebro que parece haber decidido que hasta aquí no más llegamos funcionando juntos. Eso debe de haber pasado, porque cuando por el rabillo del ojo detecto el brillo de un cabello naranja, me encuentro a mí mismo caminando hacia el callejón.

 _¿Qué mierda…?_

En cuanto mi cuerpo se da cuenta de la situación en la que estoy, la neblina blanquecina que cubre mis ojos se dispersa tan rápido que comienzo a dudar de mis facultades mentales. Atrapo el reflejo de Kurosaki que cae elegantemente sobre sus pies luego de darle una patada en la mandíbula al tipo que había quebrado una botella para ir contra él. Tiene el lado izquierdo de la cara morado, pero eso no tiene nada qué ver con estos tipos; ese es un regalo que le dejé yo.

Sin embargo, hay nuevas heridas en su rostro. Un corte sobre la ceja sangra copiosamente, haciendo correr una línea carmesí que se desliza por el lado derecho de su cara, goteando por su mentón sobre la chaqueta gris del uniforme. Otro corte que parece de preocupación sangra en su mejilla derecha y hay una raja de al menos veinte centímetros manchada con sangre en la parte delantera de su uniforme, en diagonal sobre su estómago.

—Eh, Strawberry, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Los ojos color chocolate de Kurosaki se desvían por un momento del tipo que se agazapa frente a él con una piedra en la mano. Hay una sonrisita de cansancio en sus labios, y no me pasa desapercibido el corte en el labio inferior. Cuando habla, una hilillo de sangre gotea por su mentón.

—No—dice, moviéndose justo a tiempo para evitar que la piedra, del porte de un puño, le dé en plena sien—. Puedo yo solo con ellos.

Su codo conecta con la nuca del tipo y éste cae con un golpe seco al suelo, con las piernas estiradas. Por lo que se ve, Kurosaki le dio un buen golpe; creo que está inconsciente.

Cuando comienzo a contar los cuerpos en el suelo, más los que siguen de pie, comienzo a pensar que si yo soy un sicópata, este tipo es una máquina de hacer mierda a los imbéciles. Es decir, del grupo de quince, quedan sólo tres conscientes. Y apenas. Y todos parecen enojados como si el infierno los estuviese picando con una vara en sus partes íntimas.

No sé si quiero reírme o sorprenderme, así que hago ambas.

Uno de los tipos, un gigantesco mastodonte de por lo menos dos metros, se gira hacia mí. Tiene un ojo inflamado, cerrándose ya bajo la hinchazón, y el labio inferior tan roto que no puede cerrarlo. Un hilo de saliva mezclado con sangre gotea por su mentón.

— ¿De qué te ríes, fenómeno?

Le dedico una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Lo siento, ¿me hablas a mí?—inquiero, fingiendo inocencia. No se me pasa desapercibida la mirada sorprendida que Kurosaki me dedica, sus cejas naranja alzadas y su boca medio abierta. Parece atónito, y, nuevamente, pienso que podría tener más de esas expresiones que hace. Es muy expresivo. Me gusta eso. _Mierda_.

— ¿A quién más?—escupe, acercándose a mí. Oh, miren eso. Hay una cortapluma suiza en su mano derecha. ¿Quiere amenazarme con eso?—. ¿Eres amigo del otro de allá?

—Nah.

—Entonces mueve tu trasero de aquí, desgraciado.

—Nah—repito, encogiéndome de hombros. No es como si con eso pudiera hacerme nada.

—He dicho que te largues—sisea.

—Y yo he dicho que "nah". ¿O es que no te funciona el cerebro, pedazo de mierda?—replico, sonriéndole con sarcasmo. No puedo evitarlo; la esquina de mis labios se levanta y estoy dándole mi sonrisita de depredador. Estos tipos piden a gritos que les parta la madre. Odio a esta clase de gamberros que atacan en grupo y con armas.

—Hijo de perra…

—Hey, amigo—lo corto. Oh, eso sí que no. _No way in hell that shit is flying_. Nadie se mete con mi madre—. Si quieres que te rompa la cara, deberías decirlo a la de ya. Soy muy poco paciente…

Oigo un desagradable crujido detrás del mastodonte. Kurosaki acaba de literalmente voltear el brazo de un tipo casi tan grande como el que se está metiendo conmigo. Hay una mueca de asco en su cara, mientras sostiene el miembro inutilizado por la muñeca, y le da al tipo una patada en la boca del estómago que lo hace escupir sangre.

—Bastardo—escupe. Lo suelta, y el tipo cae al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

—Oye, tío, eso fue maleducado—le digo, alzando las cejas—. Creía que tú y tu club creían en las peleas limpias.

—Cierra el pico, Jaegerjaquez.

Ah, esa es una gran respuesta.

—Oye, niño bonito—llama el mastodonte. Parece más enojado que antes—. ¿Qué d…?

Mi puño conecta con su cara antes de que termine la oración. Una sacudida me sube por los músculos del brazo y la adrenalina explota en mi sistema cuando oigo el crujido de su nariz bajo mis nudillos. La sangre caliente explota contra mi piel, y retiro la mano, dedicándole una sonrisita.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Hijo de puta!—grita, sosteniéndose la nariz con la mano libre. La sangre le corre entremedio de los dedos como ríos.

A pesar de que es más alto que yo (algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado), alzo la misma mano con la que lo golpeé, asiendo entre mis dedos la mata negra de cabello. Tiro de ella con fuerza, haciendo que caiga directamente sobre su cara en el pavimento. El crujido aumenta cuando pongo mi pie sobre su cabeza, presionándola contra el suelo, gruñendo en la base de mi garganta.

—Una que otra lección sobre dirigirte a mí, saco de porquería—escupo entre mis dientes apretados. La mano que sigue en mi bolsillo se aprieta en un puño mientras ejerzo más fuerza contra su cráneo—. Nunca. Te. Metas. Con. Mi. Madre.

Remarco cada palabra con una presión mayor. Un ruidito sale de su garganta, como si se estuviera ahogando, pero no podría importarme menos. El desgraciado puede asfixiarse en sus propios fluidos corporales y a mí me seguiría dando la misma mierda. Solamente saco el pie para no mancharme los zapatos con su sangre.

Pateo su estómago con fuerza, sonriendo ante el crujido de sus costillas bajo mi empeine, justo en el momento en que una patada directamente a la cabeza derriba al último de los imbéciles que quedaba en pie.

Me giro a mirar a Kurosaki. Está jadeando, el sudor corriéndole por la quijada y goteando en su cuello. El líquido le pega el pelo a la frente y la nuca, y la sangre se aclara al mezclarse con el fluido transparente.

— ¿Estás bien?

No es como que me importe, de todas formas.

—Sí.

La respuesta escueta me toma desprevenido. No me malentiendan, no me esperaba un discurso sobre sus sentimientos, pero un tono menos cortante habría sido un poco mejor. Aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, quizás lo único que hice fue molestarlo. Como si me importara una mierda.

Se inclina a recoger su bolso, se mete la mano libre en el bolsillo, y comienza a caminar. Está inexpresivo, y parece que intentara no mirarme. No sé por qué. Nuevamente, debería preocuparme de mis propios asuntos, pero no puedo evitar mirar más de lo que debería cuando noto la gota de transpiración que gotea desde la línea de cabello en su nuca y se pierde en los confines de su ropa.

Hey, no me miren así, no es como si yo fuera de piedra. Y este chico está como quiere.

Pero aunque quiero decir algo más, retenerlo para ver la forma en la que me mira con desprecio, él ya se ha ido, dejando tras de sí catorce tipos gimiendo de dolor en el suelo. La sacó bastante limpia, con sólo tres cortes, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de estos tipos.

¿Qué habrá estado haciendo, dándose de golpes con estos desgraciados?

No, no tengo para qué preguntar. Seguramente tiene que ver con su cabello. De hecho, los problemas que tuve anoche mientras estaba en El Arrancar nacieron de la misma raíz.

No les he dicho nada, ¿verdad? Por qué no pude dormir una vez llegué a casa luego de la parranda. Planeaba quedarme con Nnoi y Harribel por un par de horas, ya saben, pasar el tiempo antes de que el bastardo me diera un aventón, porque, si me sacó de la cama para beber con él, es lo menos que podría haber hecho. Pero la cosa no es esa. La cosa es que terminé golpeando a alguien en la cara.

Por culpa de mi cabello.

Mientras Nnoitra se bebía el resto del tequila que le quedaba en la botella y yo me empinaba la cuarta cerveza, Harribel volvió con un trago en la mano. Si no la hubiese conocido, habría pensado que era un maldito jugo natural. Pero cuando me llegó el fuerte olor a alcohol, mezclado con limón, menta y hierbabuena, reconocí la mezcla con facilidad. Un mojito cubano.

Se apoyó contra el pickup, demasiado cerca de Gilga como para mi comodidad (no es que sea mojigato, es que ver a estos dos demasiado cerca me da la misma sensación que tendría si me tirara a Nelliel), y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Así que Grimm—comenzó, revolviendo su trago con la pajita casi parsimoniosamente—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en el último año?

—Gané las olimpiadas escolares hoy—me encogí de hombros. Llevaba todo el día con la noticia atascada en la garganta, y se sentía demasiado bien para mi gusto el poder decirla en voz alta. Ahora, no es como si a Nell no le interesara, pero estaba demasiado furiosa conmigo como para siquiera escucharme. Y sigue furiosa—. Así que no tan aburrido como cabría de esperar.

— ¿Y no te estás follando a nadie?

Maldito Nnoitra. Siempre tan indiscreto.

—No—arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos? Ah, claro. Yo había preguntado si se estaba tirando a Harribel. Era lógico que él quisiera saber dónde estaba poniendo yo a mi amiguito—. Nada interesante.

Intenté ignorar los ojos castaños de Kurosaki mirándome con furia, que aparecieron en un parpadeo y se desvanecieron igual de rápido de mi vista. Maldito crío. No podía ser que me sintiera atraído por el bastardo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—inquirió Nnoitra, entrecerrando su ojo violeta hacia mí con una sonrisa que se comía toda su cara y mostraba sus dientes parejos—. No eres de los que pasa mucho tiempo sin follar. Es una imposibilidad biológica.

En eso tenía razón. Pero tampoco estoy demasiado interesado en enredarme con nadie últimamente. Cuando alguien luce como yo, tiene el derecho de escoger a quién tirarse y a quién no. Y por ahora, no ha aparecido ningún prospecto a pasar la noche en mi cama. La cosa es, tampoco me interesaría en cualquier cosa.

—Nadie que pueda conseguir esto—le dije, sonriéndole con superioridad, apuntando a mi cuerpo con un ademán de la muñeca—. Mercancía de primera clase.

Algo en la esquina de mi ojo captó mi atención. Un tío cualquiera estaba mirando el trasero de Harribel casi con las babas colgándole por la boca, demasiado cerca y demasiado ebrio para mi gusto. No me malinterpreten, me importa una mierda lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida, pero tipos así suelen ponerla de los nervios. Y si bien la dejo hacer lo que le plazca, también es mi amiga. Muy por el contrario de lo que muchas personas creen, no soy un bastardo que deja que su amiga pase un mal rato. Mal que mal, para eso _somos_ amigos. Así que ni una mierda.

—Oye, Bel—le dije, inclinándome sobre la baranda del pickup para alcanzar otra cerveza. Estaba ya medio borracho y lo cierto era que no me importaba. Ebrio o no, no había nada que me importara hacer después. Oh, sí, claro, la escuela. Cinco horas más. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, ya habría eliminado todo el alcohol para cuando comenzara la hora de clases—. Un idiota está soñando con follarte contra el pickup de la camioneta mientras hablamos. No es muy guapo, así que dudo que sea de tu interés.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, buscando al tipo que tenía su vista clavada en su trasero. Cuando lo encontró, a dos autos de distancia, frunció el ceño con asco, dándole un trago a su mojito.

—Puede mirar todo lo que quiera. Si no se hace la paja aquí mismo, no va a molestarme.

Sabía que mentía, pero es la clase de personas que evitan los conflictos. Mayor razón para preguntarme por qué orbita alrededor de Gilga y de mí, sabiendo que nos metemos en problemas (violentos problemas) más seguido de lo que es saludable.

En ese mismo instante, el baboso se acercó a nosotros. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Bel, abrazándola contra su costado. Tenía una mirada de ebrio irremediable y una cara bastante fea. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lucía, pero sí sabía que parecía que le hubiese pasado la llanta de un camión por el rostro. Y la llanta seguramente habría lucido mucho mejor que él.

— ¿Por qué no dejas a este par de idiotas y te vas conmigo a alguna parte?—preguntó; su voz apenas modulaba las palabras. Harribel compuso una mueca de asco al oler su aliento—. Podríamos pasarla bien.

—No estoy interesada, muchas gracias—siseó hacia él.

—Vamos…

—Eh, cara de llanta—se envaró Nnoitra, sentándose en el pickup y dejando la botella vacía de tequila a su lado. Eso me gusta de Nnoi. Piensa los insultos de la misma forma en la que lo hago yo—. Te han dicho que te vayas a la mierda. ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

— ¿Qué mierda te metes tú, pirata de pacotilla?

 _Diablos_ , me dije, alzando las cejas hacia Nnoi; el tipo estaba jodido. Nadie se mete con su ojo, como nadie se mete con mi madre o con Nell. Bueno, hay un par de excepciones, como Luppi o yo. Pero nadie más.

El metro noventa de Nnoitra se deslizó a una velocidad mortal fuera de su lugar de descanso y le plantó cara al borracho con su ojo fijo en él. Fue un chiste ver al supuesto machito dar un paso atrás cuando notó su altura. Nnoitra puede ser un delgaducho con apariencia de enclenque, pero el bastardo sabe dar golpes.

— ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, hijo de perra?—siseó él, dando un paso hacia el tipo. Harribel clavó su mirada en él, y no pude evitar notar la sonrisa de superioridad que le cruzaba los labios.

—No estoy solo, ¿sabes?—escupió el tipo de vuelta, como dándose cuenta de la situación—. Tú y tu mierda de amiguito con pelo de maricón no me dan miedo.

¿Me estaba dando mierda a mí? ¿Y por qué?

La cosa es, que en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para que no me importara por qué tiraba su porquería hacia mí. El problema era que acababa de decir que mi pelo era de maricón, y aunque no es que me ofendiera el epíteto, considero bastante desagradable el uso de esa palabra. Es decir, ¿cuál es el maldito problema con que a alguien le guste una persona de su mismo sexo? Le gusta lo que le gusta y ya. No soporto a los homofóbicos.

— ¿Has dicho algo, cabrón?—siseé, dejando mi cerveza medio vacía sobre el pickup.

—Lo que has oído—chistó, mirando hacia el lado. Cuando su pandilla de amigos se acercó a nosotros y vi las caras de ebrio entre ellos, supe que estábamos condenados a golpear un par de culos para pasar el rato.

—Trae más—le dije, dedicándole una sonrisita mientras me quitaba la chaqueta. Bel extendió su mano y dejé que la tomara sin siquiera mirarla—. Esos pobres hijos de puta no van a poder con Nnoi y conmigo.

Y eso pareció ponerle un cohete en el culo.

Se lanzó hacia mí para barrerme y tirarme al suelo. Para mala suerte de él, es difícil tirarme al suelo. Vean, soy puro músculo debido a la natación, sin mencionar que practiqué boxeo antes de ingresar al club y encontrar algo que realmente me gustara. Por lo que el bastardo se encontró con una pared que no podía mover.

Excepto que yo sí podía moverlo a él.

Lo golpeé directo en el estómago. Gracias al cielo, alcancé a moverme justo antes de que el vómito me manchara la ropa. Fue realmente asqueroso, se los digo en serio. Mi puño conectó con su abdomen y pude oír la mierda subiéndole por la garganta mientras la arcada lo ahogaba.

Cuando cayó al suelo, encima de su propio charco de alcohol devuelto, lo miré con asco.

—Que pase el siguiente bastardo.

Y así. Fueron unos minutos desagradables. Pelear con el alcohol en la sangre, latiendo a través de tus venas y adormeciéndote los sentidos no es fácil, aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo fue que, al final, logré salir sin ni un solo rasguño. Nnoitra se lo pasaba bomba; es de los que usa más las piernas que las manos. Y el desgraciado sabe cómo usarlas perfectamente.

Conté por lo menos diez de ellos. Todos en el suelo, tirados como marionetas a las que les cortaron los hilos, muchos de ellos con sangre saliéndoles de alguna parte. Yo mismo tenía manchas del líquido carmesí en mis nudillos y mi ropa, lo cual, para mala suerte de ellos, me enfureció aún más.

Nnoitra se envaró y miró a su alrededor. La multitud se había ido formando a nuestro alrededor en un círculo que se agitaba con miedo, voces susurrantes hablando quizás qué porquería acerca de nosotros. Y sus comentarios, sus palabras insidiosas cargadas de temor, se esparcían como fuego sobre pólvora.

— ¡¿Queda alguien más que quiera su cara partida a la mitad?! ¡¿No?! ¡Entonces metan las narices en sus propios asuntos, montones de mierda!

Los ojos de la multitud se fijaron en mí. Yo había estado callado todo el rato, simplemente burlándome de los tipos que creían que podían con Nnoi y conmigo. No es como si las peleas no me gustaran, pero me gusta que me _den_ algo de pelea. Estos hijos de puta ni siquiera me habían durado lo suficiente como para comenzar a divertirme.

— ¿Qué me ven?—ladré, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Sentía un hormigueo no del todo desagradable en todo el cuerpo, esa sensación que siempre me recorre cuando golpeo a alguien. Es un placer oír los huesos crujir bajo mis puños—. ¿Quieren algo de esto?

Claro que no lo querían. Simplemente miraban anonadados cómo dos simples tipos habían hecho mierda las caras de diez personas sin siquiera sudar.

—Eso es lo que pensé—siseé bajo el aliento, acercándome de nuevo al pickup de la camioneta. Harribel me entregó la campera con una sonrisita cansada en los labios. Su vaso estaba vacío.

— ¿Vamos adentro a conseguir más de esto?—preguntó, moviendo el vaso para que llevara mi atención hacia el cristal que aún sudaba agua por los bordes—. El olor a vómito, sangre y hombría destruida no es muy agradable.

— ¡Eh, Nnoi!—llamé, mientras el otro idiota miraba a la multitud con su único ojo bueno lleno de sadismo—. Vamos a buscarle a Bel otro trago. Le molesta la mierda aquí fuera.

—Nah, yo me largo. Estos hijos de perra me echaron a perder la noche.

— ¡Pero Gilga!—refunfuñó Harribel, mirándolo ofendida—. Estaba comenzando a divertirme.

—Siempre te divierte que le quebremos la madre a algún bastardo—comenté.

Ella dejó salir una risita.

—Se ven tan machotes—suspiró, casi encantada.

No me habría importado tirármela una y mil veces, pero donde Nnoitra Gilga había puesto su herramienta, yo no iba a poner la mía.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Vamos, Gatito, te dejo en casa. Eh, Bel, súbete al auto.

—Manejar ebrio es un delito—se burló la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la portezuela del pickup con un movimiento fluido que delataba que había hecho eso un montón de veces—. Aunque no me importaría un poco de adrenalina.

—Mete tu culo en el auto, Bel.

Parpadeo para alejar los recuerdos. Son borrosos y están difuminados en los bordes de los ángulos, presumiblemente por la cantidad de alcohol que consumí mientras estaban sucediendo los eventos. Para ser sincero, podría haberme tomado un paquete de seis y habría seguido teniendo sed.

Hago mi camino hasta la casa, ignorando por completo el jeep de Nelliel estacionado en la entrada de auto. Si está en casa y sigue molesta, entonces no hay razón alguna para hablarle de nada. Ni siquiera voy a dirigirle la mirada. Por supuesto, eso es una mentira grande como una casa, pero ese no es asunto suyo.

Cuando ingreso por la puerta principal, me llega el olor a la comida. Alzo las cejas en sorpresa, porque realmente no me esperaba que cocinara. Si está molesta conmigo, suele dejar que me alimente solo. Lo cual es una mierda, porque no podría ni siquiera prender una cocina sin causar un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Me deslizo hacia la cocina en silencio. Tengo sangre en el uniforme y eso seguramente va a hacer que pierda toda su mierda gritándome acerca de cómo me metí en otra pelea estúpida.

No como que me _importe_ una mierda. Por alguna razón desconocida, hoy estoy mintiendo mucho. ¿Saben qué? Ignórenme.

Entro a la cocina con cuidado. Nelliel es de las que salta a tu garganta si la sorprendes, y como mi idea de terminar con alguien encima no conlleva dientes (no la gran mayoría de las veces, porque me encantan los que muerden _ciertos_ puntos de mi anatomía), y tampoco es mi idea de pasar el rato tener a mi hermana sobre mí, prefiero hacerle saber que estoy en casa en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

—Hey, Nell.

Alza sus ojos grises de la mezcla que bate en un bol, y entrecierra los párpados hacia mí.

—Tienes sangre en el uniforme—es lo primero que dice, en voz alta, autoritaria, y, si mi oído no me falla, preocupada.

—Me metí en una pelea estúpida. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ah, lo usual.

 _Wow, eso duele_.

— ¿Qué preparas?—pregunto, mirando hacia la cocina. Parece que hubiese una cena importante hoy.

Mi pregunta parece iluminar su rostro y una sonrisa le extiende los labios. Ella pocas veces sonríe así por algo que haya hecho yo. Me pregunto quién será el afortunado.

—Hoy viene un amigo a cenar.

— ¿Novio?—inquiero, llevando mis pasos hacia el refrigerador. Al abrirlo, un surtido de cosas que hacen que mi estómago gruña de hambre aparecen ante mis ojos. Oh, colega, podría comerme un caballo entero. Pero dejando de lado a mí estómago (algo difícil de hacer, si soy sincero), la perspectiva de que Nell tenga novio es desconocida y causa cierta desazón en mí. Sin embargo, es hora de que deje sus traumas y comience a vivir un poco. Al final no es algo en lo que yo pueda opinar.

—Amigo—recalca. Oigo el aceite caliente crepitar sobre una sartén—. Lo conocí hace años. Es hijo de un médico que tiene una clínica por aquí cerca.

—Eso suena la bomba, Nell—le digo, metiéndome un trozo de pavo frío a la boca—. ¿Vas a tirártelo?

Ella me lanza una cuchara que esquivo por poco.

—No, Grimmjow. Tiene diecisiete, por el amor de _Dios_. Y por todo lo que es santo, niño, deja de creer que todo tiene que ver con lo que te cuelga entre las piernas.

Recojo la cuchara del suelo y la dejo sobre la encimera, al lado de donde está trabajando. Me dedica una mirada agradecida mientras saca un cucharón de uno de los cajones que tiene a su lado. Se mueve por la cocina con la facilidad de una cocinera experta, y no es que pueda decir que su comida es buena. Es _excelente_.

— ¿Y ese amiguito tuyo tan joven… tiene un nombre?

—Se llama Ichigo. Me salvó de un atraco hace algunos años atrás. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquiere Nell, preocupada, mirándome directamente a la cara.

— ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?—toso, intentando encontrar mi respiración—. ¿Pelo naranja?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

 _Que si lo conozco…_

—Sí. Es mi compañero de castigo.


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Cenas que se interrumpen.**

 _ **Ichigo.**_

La herida en el estómago duele como la puta madre. Si alguna vez se preguntaron, por ahí, al dejar la mente vagar, qué se sentiría tener un tajo de al menos veinte centímetros en diagonal sobre el abdomen, la respuesta no es muy placentera. Duele. Como. La. Puta. Madre.

Lo observo en el espejo de mi cuarto, frunciendo el ceño hacia mi reflejo. El cardenal que me dejó Grimmjow ya está morado, como un mapamundi en mi cara, y a eso hay que agregarle los dos cortes en el lado derecho. Uno sobre la ceja y otro en la mejilla, donde la sangre ya está comenzando a coagular. El labio partido no se ven tan mal, lo cual es una suerte. Si hubiese estado atento, quizás habría notado la navaja suiza que llevaba el tipo al que Jaegerjaquez aplastó contra el suelo.

De todas formas, de nada sirve que me lamente por cómo quedó mi uniforme o cómo quedó mi piel. El corte no es nada más que una cosa superficial, ni siquiera necesita puntos, pero escuece y eso me molesta. Tendré que ponerle alguna gasa o algo encima para evitar que me manche la camiseta.

Suspirando, me paso la camisa inservible del instituto por la cabeza. Yuzu y Karin están en el comedor, así que dudo que quieran ver cómo me quedó la piel luego de mi escaramuza con los imbéciles.

Bajo las escaleras y paso hecho un vendaval por el pasillo, evitando que me vean. Cuando llego a la puerta de la sala donde papá atiende a los pacientes, espero a chequear que esté completamente solo. Y para suerte mía, está sentado tras su escritorio, revisando unos papeles.

—Eh, papá—lo llamo, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Sus ojos castaños se clavan en los míos y alza las cejas, mirándome con suspicacia—. Antes de que te lances sobre mí a golpearme, te digo desde ya que no fue culpa mía.

— ¿El qué?—inquiere, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa con una calma fingida que me pone los pelos de punta.

Me aclaro la garganta y me paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándomelo más aún, antes de ingresar a la habitación. No se había sorprendido mucho con los cortes y el moretón de la cara (ya lo había visto ayer cuando llegué a casa), pero con el del estómago…

Antes de que pueda verlo ya está lanzándose sobre mí. Suelto un gritito bastante _poco_ masculino y me hago a un lado. Pasa de largo, golpeándose la cara contra el muro y deslizándose cómicamente hasta el suelo.

—Te he enseñado bien, hijo mío—dice con voz ahogada y lágrimas en los ojos, levantándose del suelo y sobándose la nariz enrojecida—. No tengo nada más que mostrarte de la vida…

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Podrías curar esta herida para mí? Tengo una cena con una amiga en una hora y no puedo dejar que esto sangre a través de mi camiseta.

Sus ojos caen entonces hacia el corte en diagonal sobre mi abdomen, que abarca desde mis costillas del lado izquierdo hasta casi el oblicuo del lado derecho. No es demasiado grave, pero la piel en esa zona suele ser bastante alharaca. Él frunce el ceño.

— ¿Te metiste en otra pelea?—inquiere, suspirando.

—Me _metieron_ en otra pelea—repongo yo. Eso no parece generar ningún cambio en su actitud—. Yo iba tranquilo por la vida cuando un grupo de tipos me empujó al callejón. Tenía que defenderme, ¿no?

Isshin suspira de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Ya no parece tan molesto, pero sí preocupado. Aunque sabe que no puede hacer nada, supongo que no puede evitar el sentirse inquieto acerca de los problemas en los que me meto sin pedirlo. Pero no es mi culpa, como ya he dicho varias veces antes; es mi cabello. Naranja brillante. ¿Qué clase de ADN me heredaron mis padres, amigo? Cabello _naranja_. Aunque viendo la cantidad de cabellos extraños que andan por ahí, supongo que tampoco puedo hablar.

—Siéntate en la camilla y quítate la camisa.

Oh, esa es su voz de médico. Ok, será mejor que haga lo que dice.

Me quito la camisa por sobre la cabeza, componiendo una mueca cuando el corte escuece y manda escalofríos de dolor por mis nervios. A medida que la herida se enfría, la siento pulsar con cada latido de mi corazón. La sangre comienza a coagularse encima y a secarse por los bordes, dándole un peor aspecto del que en realidad debe tener. Los bordes dentados de la piel se levantan desagradablemente, y temo que quizás se haya quedado pegado un trozo de cristal.

Papá compone una mueca de desagrado mientras se lava las manos en un lavamanos cerca de la puerta. La espuma blanca se arremolina antes de deslizarse por el desagüe, y él se seca las manos con el papel absorbente que cuelga del dispensador que está empotrado a la pared justo encima. Se pone los guantes y esteriliza el equipo, haciéndose con vendas, cinta adhesiva, desinfectante y un ungüento que sé de antemano que me va a arder hasta el alma.

—Recuéstate.

La voz de doctor es imposible de ignorar, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? En plan, este no es mi viejo. Es un profesional. Y, amigo, si lo conocieras cuando está tonteando por la casa, te costaría creer que es el mismo tipo con la bata blanca de médico sobre la ropa, con la placa plateada que reza «Dr. Kurosaki Isshin» en letras negras. Como si dejara todo lo que es fuera de la habitación cuando tiene un paciente, y le da lo mismo que el paciente sea su hijo.

Acerca la charola con los instrumentos y otra para dejar las gasas usadas, y se mete de cabeza al trabajo. Limpia la herida son suero fisiológico, desechando al menos tres montones de gasa en limpiar toda la sangre pegada a mi piel. Intento no removerme mientras hace su trabajo, pero, diablos, la fricción duele como la mierda.

Y entonces el antiséptico. _Colega_ , eso arde de una manera atroz. Aprieto los dientes, los músculos de mi mandíbula hormigueando, amenazando con acalambrarse ante la presión excesiva.

— ¿Con qué te cortaron?—pregunta, apenas respirando cerca de la herida. Tiene un talento para eso, no sé cómo mierda lo hace.

—Una botella rota—contesto a través de mis dientes apretados. Oh, diablos, podría haberme bañado y nada más, quitar la sangre y ponerle un vendaje mediocre encima. Pero, hey, la salud es primero. Además, no quiero arruinar más ropa.

—Te metiste en un buen lío, ¿eh?—murmura, frunciendo el ceño. Ase las pinzas y saca un trozo mínimo de vidrio de color café pegado al borde dentado de la herida—. ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

—Lo de siempre. No les gusta mi pelo.

—Ah.

Con eso, la conversación parece morirse ahí mismo. Se queda silencioso como una sepultura, silencioso como nunca lo ves en la vida, excepto quizás las veces en las que vamos a ver a mamá al cementerio y él mira la tumba de su esposa con ojos fijos y ausentes. Es casi la misma rutina; parece que su mente estuviera por otro lado, mientras alguien desconocido surge ante mí y trabaja minuciosamente en limpiar cada trozo de piel rota.

Después de unos minutos, de varios paquetes de gasa, media bolsa de suero y bastante antiséptico, decide que la herida está lista. No me venda ni pone nada encima, lo que me sorprende.

— ¿No vas a vendarla?

—No es necesario—contesta, haciéndome una seña para que me siente. Comienza a trabajar silenciosamente en los cortes de mi ceja y mi mejilla—. Ninguno de estos es lo suficientemente grave. Puedes incluso bañarte y no habrá problema.

Eso es una buena noticia.

Después de veinte minutos, las heridas escuecen como si tuviera sal sobre ellas, pero ninguna sangra. Están completamente limpias, sin rastro alguno de cristales o sangre, y la piel sonrojada alrededor de las brechas rosa brillante comienza a picarme debido al antiséptico.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias papá.

—De nada.

—Recuerda que voy a cenar en casa de una amiga. No me esperen a comer, ¿sí?

Alza las cejas hacia mí, y el profesional doctor Kurosaki desaparece, dejando solamente a Isshin, mi maniático, loco y sicópata padre. Una sonrisa expande sus labios, y unas arruguitas cargadas de doble sentido le nacen alrededor de los ojos.

—Ah, ¿una chica?—pregunta, sentándose más cerca. Su mirada de pervertido hace que se me suba el rubor a la cara. De nuevo, no tiene idea de _cuánto_ odio sonrojarme—. ¿Es bonita?

—Es una amiga, diablos, quita tu apestosa cara de la mía—gruño, poniendo mi palma abierta sobre su rostro y alejándolo lo más posible—. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Un joven sano de diecisiete años—se encoge de hombros, con mi mano aún sobre su cara y con la voz amortiguada por mi piel—. Sería normal que tuvieras novia. ¿Qué tal Orihime-chan? Es bonita y simpática.

Sí, Inoue es guapa y simpática. Pero no puedo sentir nada más que amistad hacia ella, aunque hubo un tiempo en que se me aceleraba el pecho con sólo pensar en verla. Eso pasó hace tiempo, cuando teníamos quince años. Ya no. Fue fugaz como un fuego artificial.

—Nah.

—O un novio. ¿Qué tal Renji? Son buenos amigos.

Arrugo la nariz ante ese comentario.

—Cuando tu padre comienza a sugerir que salgas con alguien de tu mismo sexo, esa es una gran señal para salir corriendo como un murciélago huyendo del infierno. Voy a bañarme.

Lo dejo en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño durante todo el camino hacia mi cuarto mientras busco un par de toallas, y mantengo mi expresión cuando cruzo la puerta del baño en el primer piso.

Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo. De la hora que tenía para ir donde mi amiga, apenas me quedan cuarenta minutos, y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a demorarme en llegar. Se cambió de casa hace un par de años, por lo que realmente ya no sé dónde vive. Tengo la dirección, sí, pero ya saben cómo es esto.

Me seco el pelo con la toalla y me echo la ropa encima cuando todavía tengo la espalda húmeda. Una camiseta azul con blanco, unos vaqueros grises ajustados y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra. Mientras hago mi camino hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, me detengo ante el armario, sopesando la posibilidad de echarme unos guantes al bolsillo y una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Nunca está demás ser precavido, ¿verdad?

Termino enrollándome una bufanda blanca al cuello y guardándome unos guantes de cuero forrados en chiporro en el bolsillo. Odio sentir frío.

Me meto las llaves al bolsillo y camino directamente hacia la dirección que me dieron hace unos días. El lugar no está lejos de mi casa, a unos quince minutos de caminata como mucho, por lo que espero no llegar tarde. La cita es a las siete y son las seis cuarenta. No mi mejor tiempo en la ducha, eso seguro.

Cuando por fin los números de la casa y la calle en la que se encuentra coinciden con el papel escrito a mano por esta chica, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar en totalidad el edificio. No es nada demasiado ostentoso, aunque por alguna razón eso lo hace más elegante. La madera de la fachada está pintada de un agradable tono verde claro con los marcos de las ventanas negros, el techo de tejas de color rojizo terracota. La entrada de auto está cubierta por un techo separado del de la casa, sostenido por unos pilares pintados de azul, al igual que el techo inclinado.

Es una casa bonita al estilo occidental. Nada demasiado llamativa, pero con clase en su simpleza.

Suena como la clase de lugar en el que Nell viviría.

Camino un par de pasos y toco el timbre adosado al muro. A través del citófono, la voz agitada y rebosante de alegría de Nell suena con un tinte de estática.

— _¡¿Si?! ¡¿Ichigo, eres tú?!_

Dejo salir una risita.

—Soy yo, Nell, abre la puerta.

— _¡Está abierta!_

Le dedico una sonrisita al aparato aunque sé que no puede verme, y empujo la rejita que me llega hasta el estómago antes de cruzar el camino pavimentado hasta la puerta principal, pintada de color caoba. En cuanto la abro, un borrón de cabello verde y suéter blanco se lanza sobre mí. Me rodea un olor a sándalo bastante agradable mientras los brazos de Nell me aprietan contra ella.

Me falta el aire, porque aunque es pequeña, tiene una fuerza sorprendente, justo como Rukia. Y creo que estoy sobre mi trasero. No sería una sorpresa. Cada vez que Nelliel Tu Odelschwank me ve, se lanza sobre mí; mide un poco más de un metro setenta, tiene una figura que es simplemente perfecta, la piel broncínea y unos enormes ojos grises pardo que ocupan casi la mitad de su cara. Su largo cabello es verde azulado, como turquesa, brillante, abundante y sedoso.

— ¡Ichigo!—dice, tendida sobre mí. Amigo, si fuera cualquier tipo estaría en el séptimo cielo, pero ahora mismo está presionando justo sobre la herida de mi estómago y eso duele—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—Nell—digo apenas, con la voz ahogada—, ¿puedes salirte de encima? No puedo respirar.

Ella me suelta, aún sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos y una sonrisa radiante le cruza los labios. Siempre me mira así; se le iluminan las facciones.

— ¿Cómo es…?

Entonces, nota los dos cortes en mi cara, el corte en el labio, y el moretón de mi mejilla izquierda. Su cara de felicidad se transforma a una mueca helada llena de preocupación, y sus dedos suaves como plumas recorren mi cara.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—pregunta, su voz como un suave murmullo.

Ay mi madre. Está furiosa.

—Unos tipos se metieron conmigo en la calle—le explico, lentamente, con tono conciliador. Quizás así no se ponga _tan_ furiosa. Incluso aunque sabe que las peleas en las que me meto no son completamente por culpa mía, sigue enojándose un montón por ellas. Sobre todo porque siempre salgo con algún corte o algo. Eso la pone de los nervios—. No fue nada, no te preocupes.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?—inquiere, lentamente, emulando mi tono. Hay un matiz peligroso en su voz y trago saliva al notarlo.

—Mi cabello. Ya sabes, me da problemas el ochenta porciento del tiempo. Nell, ¿podrías levantarte? Estás en una posición algo _comprometedora_ , y a no ser que te vayan los chicos menores, pues…

—Ay, lo siento…

Se levanta y por fin puedo respirar mejor. Cuando se equilibra sobre sus pies, me tiende una mano y me ayuda a levantarme también; su mano se siente pequeña y cálida en la mía, completamente familiar.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué delicia preparaste hoy, Nell?

—Ah, preparé algo dulce—sonríe, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca y dirigiéndome por la casa hasta la cocina. Tengo que correr tras ella para no caerme de cara y lesionarme más de lo que ya estoy—. Hice crepas con crema de chocolate.

La sola mención del chocolate me hace la boca agua. Crepas. Dios, hace mucho que no como ese tipo de cosas. Espero que haya hecho bastantes, porque tengo hambre. Quizás podríamos ir a comer a alguna otra parte más tarde; mal que mal, para eso tengo algo dinero ahorrado.

—Ven, ven—ríe, cuando por fin estamos en la cocina. Es un sitio amplio y decorado con sobriedad, paredes blancas con una que es completamente de cristal. Encimeras brillando de limpias y con unos pocos utensilios encima se arriman a los muros de concreto y sobre la estufa hay una sartén plana y baja que asumo es la crepera—. ¿Te parece bien comer aquí?

—Ningún problema.

Con una risita, Nell saca de debajo de una de las encimeras unos taburetes que no había notado que estaban allí. Me hace una seña para que me acerque y me siente, mientras trae los platos y un bol con una espesa crema que huele a chocolate y naranja. La deja frente a mí, junto con un par de tenedores y cuchillos, para luego ir a buscar un par de tazas y una tetera.

Del pico sale vapor, que se ondula lenta y perezosamente en el aire. Me sirve un poco de té y luego se sirve ella, para después sentarse con el cuerpo medio girado hacia mí.

Prepara una crepa con facilidad y fluidez. El olor a chocolate hace que mi estómago gruña en protesta, y para cuando ya me la tiende, lista para comerla, estoy salivando con la sola visión. Colega, si Nell y yo no fuéramos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, seguramente le pediría que saliera conmigo.

Aunque no es que vaya a hacerlo realmente, soy demasiado tímido para eso.

Doy el primer bocado y tengo que contener el gemido que me presiona la garganta. _Dios,_ esto está bueno.

Me mira expectante, con sus grandes ojos grises abiertos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo están?

—Deliciosas, Nell.

—Me agrada oír eso—asiente, llevándose su propia crepa a la boca. La mastica lentamente y cuando traga, deja salir un suspiro—. El chocolate. Manjar de dioses.

—Oh, Dios _sí_ —dejo salir.

— ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?—inquiere. Hay algo en su voz que me dice que sabe algo que yo no.

Me pregunto qué será.

—Gané las olimpiadas ayer—me encojo de hombros—. Mi club de taekwondo es actualmente el mejor de Japón.

—Esas son grandes noticias—me felicita, asiendo su taza de porcelana finamente decorada con flores y llevándosela a los labios para darle un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Y las notas?

Compongo una mueca.

—Pues bien, igual que siempre. Mi cabello ya me da problemas, así que tampoco quiero que me vayan dando la lata por ahí con mis notas.

— ¿Todo bien en la escuela?

Ahí está de nuevo. Ese tono que dice que sabe algo pero que quiere que yo se lo confirme. Frunzo el ceño hacia ella, algo confuso con la actitud, notando su mirada fija en mí. Está analizándome, como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Tuve un par de problemas por pelearme con un gamberro. Nada grave.

Deja salir un suspiro.

— _Ichigo…_

—Vamos, Nell, no te preocupes—le dedico una sonrisa. Está mirándome con esos ojos grises grandes y enojados, aunque parecen más preocupados que nada. Es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve—. Está todo bien. Promesa de boy scout.

—Nunca has sido boy scout.

—Vale la pena tratar ¿no?

Ella se ríe, esa risa que la hace cerrar sus ojos y negar con la cabeza.

—Eres todo un caso.

—Sí, por eso me quieres.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Idiota.

Esa es la forma que tienen las chicas para decirte que te quieren. Le dedico una sonrisa, volviendo a mi crepa.

Conocí a Nelliel harán unos cinco años atrás. Estaba caminando a casa desde la escuela, luego de una práctica, cuando la vi. Ya a los trece estaba practicando taekwondo en la secundaria (había comenzado como a los ocho años), compitiendo y preparándome para ser un deportista de alto rendimiento. La cosa fue que me encontré con un tipo que intentaba robarle el bolso. Nell vestía el uniforme de la secundaria, y noté desde lejos lo asustada que estaba.

Me acerqué y golpeé la mierda fuera del tipo que intentaba asaltarla. Cuando salió corriendo, dejando tras de sí el bolso de Nell, me giré a verla. Estaba acurrucada en el suelo, llorando, cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Hey—le dije—. Ya se ha ido. ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó los ojos del piso y recuerdo haberme sentido como un héroe cuando me miró como si hubiese salvado su vida. Viéndolo desde una perspectiva más amplia, quizás hice más que evitar que le robaran el bolso. Era ya muy guapa en ese tiempo, con diecisiete años, y Dios sabe qué otras cosas habría intentado ese imbécil hacerle si no hubiese aparecido.

—Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando estuvo en pie, se agachó y recogió su bolso, limpiando el polvo que se había pegado a la lona. Aún lloraba, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, aunque ya no sollozaba.

—No te preocupes—le contesté. Me sentía un poco intimidado por lo guapa que era, y no me culpen, pero tenía trece años y a esa edad tus hormonas vuelan como locas—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa preciosa, que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos y le hundía unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Ahora que lo pienso, tenía un enamoramiento juvenil con Nell bastante fuerte.

—No es necesario. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ichigo—me sonrojé—. Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Oh, vaya—se sorprendió, acercándose a mí y agachándose. Era varios centímetros más bajo que ella en ese tiempo—. Es un muy lindo nombre. ¿El protector?

Asentí con la cabeza, azorado.

—Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. ¿Te parece si te invito un helado para agradecerte el que me salvaras?

Volví a asentir.

—Vamos, pues.

Hemos sido amigos desde ese momento, cinco años atrás. Con el tiempo descubrí que el enamoramiento juvenil hacia ella había ido decayendo, para mi alivio, porque no es agradable ser un chico preadolescente y estar enamorado de una chica cuatro años mayor.

Nunca he sabido de nada de su familia, no obstante. No sé si tiene hermanos, qué pasó con sus padres, ni nada de eso. Tampoco voy a preguntarle así porque sí. Si no me lo ha dicho, tiene que tener una buena razón, ¿no?

Cuando estoy a punto de hablar, alguien irrumpe en la cocina y veo de reojo que Nell pone los ojos en blanco, girándose hacia la puerta.

—Hey, Nell, ¿me dejas el auto? Nnoi acaba de mandarme un texto. Quiere salir a comer alguna mierda de comida rápida y su auto está capút.

Es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Frustración.** ** __**

 _ **Grimmjow.**_

Sé que está aquí. Desde mi habitación, puedo oír su voz ronca traspasando paredes y techo para llegar a mis oídos. Frunzo el ceño hacia mi reflejo cuando mis propios ojos me miran brillantes desde el vidrio. No. No. _No way in hell that is flying_. No es como si quisiera verlo. No. Solamente lo he visto directamente cuatro veces, y una de ellas involucró golpes que todavía me duelen. Así que no.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza. Tengo el pelo húmedo por la ducha rápida, pero no es como si me importara realmente. Clavo la mirada en el techo blanco de mi cuarto, frunciéndole el ceño a la nada, molesto por el vuelco que da mi estómago cuando lo oigo hablar de nuevo.

Dejo escapar un gruñido mientras me giro sobre el costado y abro de un tirón el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Dentro, un par de lápices, preservativos, unos audífonos enredados y un paquete de goma de mascar tan viejo como el tiempo mismo se golpean contra la parte delantera. Saco los cascos y los desenredo, asiendo el celular desde la superficie del velador.

Me engancho los audífonos en los oídos, conectando el plus al celular y busco alguna canción ruidosa para aislarme. Lo que sea por no oír la voz de Kurosaki haciendo cosas que no entiendo con mi estómago.

Suspirando en alivio cuando por fin soy incapaz de oírlo, vuelvo a dejarme caer de espalda, con las manos abiertas sobre el abdomen y la cabeza cómodamente puesta contra las almohadas. Debo estar seriamente jodido si me siento atraído hacia el tipo que golpeó la mierda fuera de mí ayer por la tarde. Sobre todo porque fue jodidamente _ayer en la tarde._ Claro, lo había visto por los pasillos, andando por ahí con esa chica de cabello negro y el tipo de pelo rojo con tatuajes. O con el mexicano. O esa chica realmente guapa que se babea entera por él. O con esa gran cantidad de amigos que parecen orbitar a su alrededor. Casi nunca anda solo. Siempre hay alguien a su lado, y no parece que lo hagan porque lo respetan a muerte como lo hacen mis así llamados "amigos" de la escuela. Tampoco se parece a la clase de amistad que tengo con Nnoi, Harribel o los demás. Parecen realmente felices de estar con él.

Cierro los ojos y dejo caer mi antebrazo sobre ellos. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? No es como si el bastardo me gustara. Será que quiero patearle el culo, y eso me tiene obsesionado. No debe ser nada más que eso.

La música del celular se detiene abruptamente y eso hace que me siente como un resorte en la cama, mirando al aparato como si acabara de traicionarme.

Entonces, el tono de llamada comienza a sonar, y el identificador de llamadas muestra una línea escrita en caracteres blancos: «Nnoitra (excusa de hombre)».

Ah, es Nnoi.

Saco los audífonos de su lugar de un tirón y deslizo el dedo por la pantalla antes de poner el artefacto contra mi oído.

— ¿Dos llamadas en dos días? Esto es raro, colega, ¿ya estás ebrio? ¿No es jueves? Es un poco temprano para que estés fuera de tu mierda…

— _Oi, bastardo, no seas hijo de puta. Estoy llamándote porque somos amigos. Diablos, mira la mierda gay que me haces decir._

Dejo salir una risita sarcástica. Es el único que puede llamarme de esa forma sin resultar en un trasero pateado hasta saborear betún.

—Ni una mierda gay, Gilga. ¿Qué hongo alucina tu mente, bastardo?—inquiero, volviendo a dejarme caer contra las almohadas.

— _El hongo de «mira, mi porquería de carro se hizo mierda». Quiero ir a comerme una hamburguesa, pero este trasto no anda. ¿Qué tal si me llevas y te invito a comer algo grasoso?_

Suena bastante bien. Además, no he comido nada americano en un tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estás?—inquiero, bajándome de la cama y caminando hacia el clóset. Estar en ropa interior y camiseta es cómodo, pero aunque le haría un favor al mundo saliendo solamente así, no quiero que arresten mi trasero.

— _A las afueras de Karakura._

—Tío, ¿me vas a hacer conducir hasta allá?

— _¿Quieres tu jodida hamburguesa o no, desgraciado malagradecido?_

—Cierra el pico, Gilga.

Eso significa sí, por supuesto. Así que me pongo unos vaqueros azules, me cambio la camiseta, me paso un suéter celeste por encima de la cabeza y me hago con unas Vans raídas de color gris. Me pongo unos calcetines impares y salgo de mi cuarto descalzo.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirijo a la cocina. El cuadro que se está pintando en ella me deja en una pieza, demasiado sorprendido para hablar a la primera.

Nell, mi hermana, la que no le da bola a ni un tío debido a nuestro padre, que no se acerca a más de un metro de nadie, está sentada muy cerca de Kurosaki, con una sonrisa que ilumina todo su rostro. Nunca me sonríe de esa forma. Nunca le sonríe a nadie de esa forma, si soy más preciso. Y se ha vestido sólo para él, con un ajustado suéter blanco de punto, una falda de tablones gris, medias oscuras y botas.

 _Amigo_ , creo que a Nell le gusta Strawberry. Y eso me hace apretar los dientes.

—Hey, Nell—comienzo, luego de estar seguro que la ira no se filtra en mi voz—, ¿me dejas el auto? Nnoi acaba de llamarme. Quiere salir a comer alguna mierda de comida rápida y su auto está capút.

Sus ojos grises se giran hacia mí y su ceño se frunce.

— ¿Nnoitra Gilga?—inquiere, sonando algo enojada. Por alguna razón, entre ella y Nnoitra siempre ha habido esta… _animosidad_ que no entiendo—. ¿Alto, pelo negro y parche en el ojo izquierdo?

Yo diría que lo recuerda perfectamente.

—Sí, parece una puta mantis religiosa. ¿Sí o no?

Ella frunce el ceño, justo en el momento en el que los ojos de Kurosaki se clavan en mí. Intento no mirarlo más que de reojo, aunque es imposible mantener la vista lejos de su llamativo cabello naranja y desordenado, levantado en punta alrededor de su cabeza.

—Jaegerjaquez—susurra, atónito.

Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para mirarlo como si fuera un bicho extremadamente desagradable.

—Kurosaki—siseo. Estoy molesto ¿saben? Este maldito crío está ahí, mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate y me hace sentir incómodo. Me acelera el pulso. Maldito cabrón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere. No se me pasa desapercibida la mano de Nell sobre su antebrazo y la mirada que le dirige para que se quede callado.

— _Vivo_ aquí—puntualizo, frunciendo el ceño. Mi mirada pasa de él a mi hermana, que parece avergonzada—. ¿No le dijiste?

— ¿Decirme qué, Nell?—pregunta él. Su voz cambia completamente cuando se dirige a ella. Suena más suave, conciliadora, incluso con un matiz de ternura que me desarma. Colega, ¿en qué mierda gay estoy pensando?

—Grimm es… ah—ella se pasa una mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás—. Es mi hermano menor.

Amigo, la mirada de Kurosaki. Su _cara_. Es como si le hubiesen dado una patada en los huevos y estuviese tratando de entender qué diablos acaba de suceder. Simplemente no tiene precio; me mira a mí y luego a Nell, como si buscara algún rasgo parecido entre nosotros. No va a encontrarlo, eso es seguro. Nell es solamente mi hermana adoptiva, pero eso no la detiene de ser la única persona en el mundo que realmente me importa. La única que ha creído en mí sin importar cuántas veces haya fallado…

Hasta ayer, claro.

— ¿Hermano menor?—susurra él, frunciendo el ceño. Aún más, porque siempre va por la vida con el ceño fruncido. No parece complacido con la noticia y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se me desliza en los labios—. Es… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Bien, ahora estoy molesto. La pregunta de Strawberry ha dado en el clavo. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que soy su hermano?

—No suelo hablar mucho de mi familia—susurra.

—Bien, ¿puedo llevarme el auto o no?—la corto con displicencia. Me parece una razón lógica para no haberme mencionado, pero eso no quita lo molesto que estoy.

Nell asiente con la cabeza.

—Tráelo en una pieza, Grimmjow, o voy a patear tu trasero.

—Como ordenes.

Los dejo en la cocina, algo agradecido de por fin salir de la visión periférica de Nell y Strawberry, en dirección hacia la puerta. Descuelgo las llaves del auto de mi hermana colgadas en un gancho justo al lado y salgo de casa de camino a donde el jeep está estacionado. Me deslizo en el asiento del piloto y meto la llave en el contacto.

Unos minutos más tarde, estoy conduciendo hacia las afueras de Karakura. Nnoitra está apoyado contra el capó de su camioneta, mirándola como si hubiese salido de las fauces del mismísimo infierno. Está vestido con vaqueros negros y una camiseta manga larga que le queda ligeramente corta en las muñecas, lo cual no me sorprende en nada, porque el hijo de perra es tan alto que no entiendo cómo se compra ropa.

Piso lentamente el freno para bajar la velocidad mientras me estaciono al frente de Nnoitra. Su ojo sube desde su camioneta hacia mí, y me dedica esa sonrisa que engulle todo su rostro.

—Oi, bastardo.

—Así que tu camioneta se hizo mierda, ¿eh?—le pregunto, apeándome—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Nah, parece que hay problemas con los pistones. Tendré que llamar a la grúa.

Arrugo la nariz.

—Eso apesta. Venga, Gilga, súbete al auto. Quiero mi hamburguesa.

Dedicándome una mirada con los párpados entrecerrados de su único ojo bueno, Nnoitra murmura por lo bajo mientras se desliza en el asiento del copiloto. Nos demoramos unos veinte minutos en encontrar un local de comida americana que no sea McDonald's. Cuando por fin ordenamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos a una mesa, Nnoi se deja caer sobre la silla con aspecto cansado. No lo había notado, pero tiene una ojera oscura como un moretón bajo el ojo derecho.

—Tienes cara de estarte muriendo—le comento, tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos. A un par de mesas más allá, un anciano me dirige una mirada de desagrado que retribuyo con una sonrisa sádica.

—La universidad, Grimmjow. Está matándome.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué te metiste en la universidad—le comento, encogiéndome de hombros—. No es que seas muy bueno en los estudios.

—Ya, pero quiero forrarme en pasta. Por mucho conocimiento de finanzas que tenga, sin un título universitario nadie me tomaría en serio.

—Podrías traficar—sugiero, medio en broma medio en serio.

Él parece pensárselo.

—Nah. No quiero que arresten mi culo.

—Sí, seguramente alguien te haría su perra dentro de la cárcel—bromeo, levantándome cuando oigo el nombre de Nnoitra por el mesón donde entregan la comida.

Recibo las bandejas y las equilibro sobre mis brazos. No se me escapa el sonrojo que le sube a las mejillas a la chica que me las entrega, escondiéndose tras la gorra con visera antes de irse hacia el fondo de la cocina.

Sonrío para mí mismo antes de volver a sentarme.

—Ahí está—le tiendo la bandeja a Nnoitra—. Espero que la hamburguesa valga los veinte minutos que me demoré en ir a buscarte.

—Oh, amigo, esto luce espectacular—suspira él, atrayendo el plástico azul hacia él. Desenvuelve la hamburguesa con dedos largos y ágiles, sonriendo de esa forma en la que su cara parece desaparecer al verla entre sus manos—. Ven acá, preciosidad…

Dejo salir un gruñido de desagrado.

—Si quieres algo de tiempo a solas con _eso_ —digo, arrugando el labio—, podrías decirme.

—No lo escuches, bebé, no sabe lo que dice—le susurra a la hamburguesa antes de darle un mordisco.

—Eres un jodido asqueroso, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Prefiero la palabra "sucio". A las chicas les gusta cuando hago cosas sucias en la cama.

Le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A todos les gusta algo de suciedad en la cama—comento, desenvolviendo mi propia comida sin tanto ánimo como Gilga—. Los santurrones se la pasan mal.

—Tú no tienes filtro alguno escogiendo a quién te follas—repone Nnoitra a través de un enorme bocado. Su ojo violeta se clava en mí, brillando con malicia—. Espero que seas el que va arriba o me sentiría avergonzado de ser tu amigo.

—Oye, el que puede, puede, y el que no, se conforma con un solo lado del espectro.

—Si el otro lado del espectro incluye ir por la vida chupando pollas hasta morir, prefiero quedarme en mi lado—Nnoitra arruga la nariz, como si el sólo hecho de pensar en la idea lo hiciera sentir náuseas.

—Me encantaría verte un día si te encuentras con algún tío que te ponga al cien. Me voy a reír de ti en tu cara.

—Mantén esa mierda gay lejos de mí, Gatito, te lo advierto.

Muevo una mano hacia él, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Algún día puede que pase. O puede que no. De todas formas, me reiría de la cara de imbécil que tenías la otra noche. Estabas completamente fuera de tu mierda.

—Te dije que habíamos empezado a beber antes de que llegaras—se encoge de hombros. La hamburguesa en su mano ya tiene una mitad faltante.

—Sí, media botella de tequila. Amigo, ese _hígado_ …

—Oye—me corta, frunciendo el ceño ahora. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero de sus labios no sale nada. Lo intenta de nuevo—: ¿cómo está Nelliel?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido. ¿Nell? ¿Qué quiere saber este bastardo de mi hermana…?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

— ¿Sigues babeándote por Nell, ah?—le pico, dedicándole una mirada llena de burla. Su ojo violeta se frunce mientras deja salir un gruñido, como si no quisiera aceptar que ha estado por lo menos cinco años enamorado hasta atrás de ella—. Pues bien. Está en la universidad y tal.

— ¿Tiene novio?

La cara de Kurosaki aparece como un relámpago ante mis ojos, la forma en la que Nell lo mira haciendo que se me apriete el estómago y la hamburguesa parezca mucho menos apetitosa de lo que lucía en un principio.

—No. Al menos no lo creo.

Nell dijo que Kurosaki era solamente un amigo. Pero del dicho al hecho…

—Maldita sea—deja salir Gilga, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer sobre el papel medio arrugado de la envoltura. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, rascándose la frente justo sobre la correa que mantiene el parche en su sitio—. Cinco años y todavía no me animo a invitarla a salir.

Parpadeo sorprendido hacia él.

—Dudo que aceptara—puntualizo, sin querer sonar cruel—. Ya sabes, por mi padre y todo eso. Creo que tiene miedo de los hombres, y no la culparía.

—Ah. Suena lógico. Después de lo que te hizo a ti…

Se me aprieta la garganta y mis dedos se tensan alrededor del frágil pan con tanta fuerza que termino haciéndolo pedazos. Imágenes rápidas como fuegos artificiales, deformadas en los bordes, aparecen frente a mis ojos como el flash de una cámara disparando sin siquiera tener cuidado en no herir mis pupilas.

La cicatriz del pecho me arde incluso aunque sé que la quemadura está curada desde hace años. Sin embargo, el dolor que trajo consigo una herida tan grave sigue siendo lo más grande que he sentido en toda mi vida. Mi umbral del dolor, aunque alto, ni siquiera pudo tolerar cinco segundos de aquella tortura sin gritar.

—Hey, Grimm, lo siento—se disculpa Nnoi, parpadeando ligeramente avergonzado. Nunca le ves esa expresión en la cara a no ser que sepa que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y más allá—. Sabes que soy un bocón de mierda, ¿no?

—Sí—murmuro, limpiándome los dedos con la servilleta—. Eres un cabrón hijo de puta con una boca demasiado grande.

Él sonríe, más calmado ahora.

La historia detrás de la cicatriz es una mierda. Y no es el mejor momento para pensar en ella, pero es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para que ustedes sepan por qué tengo esa marca y cómo fue que apareció en mi cuerpo.

Según los médicos, mi madre la iba a tener muy difícil al quedar embarazada. Así que, cuando mis padres se casaron al cumplir los veintiuno, decidieron adoptar un hijo. Ese hijo fue Nell, que por entonces tenía dos años o algo más. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando mis padres descubrieron que mi madre estaba embarazada. El embarazo era complejo y traía consigo un montón de problemas de salud que podían acarrear su inevitable muerte, y ella pensó que, al tener que cuidar de Nell, lo mejor sería abortar al niño que venía en camino.

Si lo piensan, su idea era bastante lógica. ¿Quién quiere morir teniendo un hijo qué cuidar? Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Nunca la he juzgado, nunca he creído que fuera una desnaturalizada por pensar en esa opción. Tenía que ser una madre para Nell.

Pero mi padre se negó en redondo. La obligó a llevar el embarazo a término, aunque yo nací a los siete meses y medio de gestación. Mamá murió al darme a luz, dejando tras de sí un marido fuera de sus cabales, una niña de tres años ya devastada por la pérdida de su madre adoptiva, y un bebé recién nacido que apenas podía respirar.

No me crió mi padre. Lo hicieron las empleadas de la casa mientras estuvimos viviendo en Estados Unidos. Nell y yo lo veíamos muy de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacíamos, sus maltratos terminaban por hacernos desear no volver a verle ni el pelo.

Esa es una de las razones por las que Nelliel se siente tan asustada de los hombres. Teme que le vayan a hacer lo mismo que nuestro padre.

Cuando cumplí los diez, una noche en que nuestro padre había llegado de un viaje de negocios, me llamó a su estudio. Me felicitó por mi cumpleaños, con su frialdad de siempre, pero me di cuenta de que olía a alcohol y que le costaba hablar. Intenté huir de él lo más educadamente posible, sabiendo que si osaba alzar la mirada del suelo, golpearía la mierda fuera de mí. Intenté excusarme para volver a mi cuarto, diciéndole que tenía tarea por hacer.

Ese fue el peor error que pude haber cometido.

No le gustó la idea de mí dejándolo hablando solo. Se levantó del escritorio y me golpeó con más fuerza, más enojo y más sadismo que antes, sin siquiera preocuparse de mi edad. Fue la primera vez que me daba una zurra tan fuerte, dejándome casi inconsciente en el suelo. Por ese entonces vivíamos en Minnesota, uno de los lugares más fríos de Estados Unidos, así que la chimenea estaba encendida. Metió un atizador entre las llamas hasta que estuvo caliente, mientras seguía golpeándome. Creo que perdí la conciencia por unos momentos, porque cuando desperté y parpadeé, tenía la camisa rajada por el frente.

Cuando puso el hierro caliente contra mi piel, fue como si mi cerebro explotara de dolor.

—Eres un asesino—había dicho entre los dientes apretados—. Tu madre murió por tu culpa.

—Eh, colega. Grimmjow. ¡JAEGERJAQUEZ!

—Joder, animal, no me grites. Estás escupiéndome tu bolo alimenticio por toda la cara—reclamo, componiendo una mueca de asco. Me limpio la saliva de la cara y clavo mis ojos en Nnoitra, que me mira ligeramente preocupado—. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Estabas en otro planeta. El epítome de perderte en tu cabeza—contesta, dándole un trago al vaso de litro de bebida—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—No es asunto tuyo—gruño hacia él. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Solamente quiero ir a casa y dejar caer la cabeza en las almohadas. Pero entonces, recuerdo quién está en casa, y decido que quizás podría estar más cómodo aquí.

—Uh, amigo, que miedo. Mírame temblar—se burla Nnoitra, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cierra el pico, Gilga.

Él me dedica una sonrisita.

—Así que… ¿Nell está en casa?

—Sí—replico, frunciendo el ceño ahora—. Pero está con alguien.

Ante eso, Nnoitra alza las cejas, demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa. Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, por fin abre la boca.

— ¿Y con quién?

—Con el tío con el que me peleé el día de las olimpiadas.


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**Lazos que unen lo que no se puede unir.**

 __ _ **Ichigo.**_

—Nell—le digo mientras la abrazo con fuerza—, fue un gusto verte.

Ella me da un apretón de vuelta antes de soltarme y dedicarme una enorme sonrisa.

—Podría pasar a recogerte a la escuela mañana. ¿Te parece? Ir a tomar helado o algo.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

—Eso sería genial.

Me despido de Nell e inicio mi camino a casa. Ya son las nueve cuarenta de la noche y seguramente papá va a estar esperando el detalle completo de todo lo que pasó. Como si esperara que volviera diciéndole que acabo de tener sexo con Nell.

Parece que esperara que tuviera novia en algún momento cercano.

Niego con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, enfundándome las manos en los guantes y cerrando la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Hago mi camino hacia casa a largas zancadas, el frío del ambiente quemando sobre mis mejillas y mis ojos. Estoy más que agradecido de avistar el letrero de la clínica mientras me acerco.

Cuando entro, quitándome los zapatos, veo a Yuzu y a Karin sentadas en el sofá, viendo la tele. Papá está bebiéndose un té, sentado a la mesa, mirando de reojo la pantalla que se ilumina y cambia de colores.

Los ojos castaños de Isshin se alzan de su té y se clavan en mí, una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios que hace que me den escalofríos. Tengo la necesidad de golpearlo.

—Ah, hijo mío. Vienes hecho todo un hombre, ¿verdad?—pregunta, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia mí.

—Cierra la boca, viejo—contesto, arrugando el entrecejo—. Te dije que Nell es sólo una amiga.

—Pero te has puesto muy guapo para ella—su tono de voz sugerente y sus cejas alzadas hacen que mis ansias de que se calle, preferentemente con su cara contra el suelo, aumenten—. Dime, ¿van a comenzar a salir? Oh, Masaki, nuestro hijo está creciendo tan rápido… ahora tiene novia y…

—Que no es mi novia, cabra vieja—le interrumpo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras camino hacia donde están acurrucadas mis hermanas. Los ojos de ambas se levantan de la televisión, y Yuzu me dedica una sonrisa—. Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal la televisión?

Deposito un beso sobre la coronilla de cada una de las gemelas antes de apoyarme contra la parte trasera del respaldo del sofá.

—Terrible—comenta Karin, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se parece mucho a la forma en la que lo hago yo—. ¿Quieres ver una película, Ichi-nii?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Se va a hacer muy tarde. Deberían irse a dormir. Yo mismo voy a meterme al sobre.

Les dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a besar sus cabezas, y dirigirme directamente hacia mi cuarto con los zapatos colgando de mis manos. Llegar a mi habitación me alivia un poco, haciéndome darme cuenta de lo tenso que la revelación de Nell me había dejado. Sigo sin creerme que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el gamberro de la escuela, sea pariente de alguien como ella.

Me desvisto y me pongo los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta raída para irme a dormir. Cuando me meto en la cama, mi celular, que está sobre la mesita de noche, vibra y deja salir el sonido de alerta de mensaje.

Alargo la mano hacia el aparato, asiéndolo entre mis dedos. Al contacto con mi piel ya caliente, el metal de la parte trasera está frío como el hielo.

Deslizo el ícono en la pantalla para leer el mensaje y sonrío para mí mismo.

~Nell [10:00 pm]: _paso a buscarte mañana a las cinco, ¿te parece bien?_

Alzo la otra mano y muevo mis pulgares sobre el teclado táctil, escribiendo una respuesta rápida.

~Ichigo [10:00 pm]: _me parece perfecto. ¿Helado o pizza?_

~Nell [10:01 pm]: _helado_.

Dejo el celular en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes de ver el mensaje de Nell y me dejo caer contra las almohadas. Se siente bien tener a mi amiga de vuelta. Después de todo, aunque mis amigos de la escuela son una de las mejores cosas en mi vida, tener una amiga que sea un par de años mayor ayuda a aclarar las cosas cuando necesites consejos de alguna índole.

No es que _yo_ los necesite por ahora.

 _Por ahora_.

Al despertarme lo que me parecen segundos después, noto que faltan cinco minutos para que la alarma de mi celular suene. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras me destapo, el frío de la habitación golpeando mis pies descalzos y mis brazos mientras balanceo las piernas fuera del colchón y las plantas de mis pies tocan el suelo de madera helado.

—A la ducha—murmuro para mí mismo, frotándome el ojo derecho con el talón de la mano. Oh, amigo, qué no daría por enrollarme bajo las cobijas de nuevo. Hace frío y tengo más sueño de lo que debería ser normal.

Me obligo a levantarme de la cama y conseguir una toalla en el closet. Bostezando, hago mi camino hacia el baño, agradeciendo que mis hermanas no estén de pie todavía.

Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo para evitar el frío que hace, y un par de minutos más tarde, estoy terminando de secarme el cabello y vistiéndome con el uniforme de la escuela. Como día viernes, tengo práctica del club de taekwondo, lo que significa que no tendré que pasar dos horas de mi tiempo con Grimmjow. Un alivio.

Oigo a mis hermanas levantarse cuando yo estoy pasándome una camiseta negra por la cabeza. La voz de Karin me llega a través de las paredes, discutiendo suavemente con Yuzu acerca de quién tomaría la primera ducha ese día. Y como siempre, Yuzu es la primera en bajar y dirigirse al baño.

Entonces, siento que alguien toca la puerta. Reconozco de inmediato el tono suave que suena a través de la madera, aunque me sorprende un poco oírlo. Karin casi nunca toca a la puerta de mi cuarto, y mucho menos tan temprano.

—Dame un minuto, Karin—digo en voz alta, abrochándome el botón del pantalón y luego el cinturón—. Bien, ya puedes pasar.

La puerta se abre ligeramente, y por la abertura se introduce la cabeza de Karin. Su cabello negro está desparramado para todos lados debido al sueño y aún tiene ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos. Lleva una bata encima del pijama y va en pantuflas.

—Buenos días, Ichi-nii.

—Hola, Karin. ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto, mirándola con las cejas alzadas mientras termina de abrir la puerta y camina directamente hacia mi cama. Se sienta en ella, los pies aún ligeramente separados del suelo—. ¿Karin?

—Uhm—comienza ella. Un rubor le sube a las mejillas y me encuentro sorprendido al verla sonrojarse. Mi hermana y yo nos parecemos mucho, por lo que es realmente extraño verla azorada. Le pasa lo mismo que a mí no obstante; cuando se enoja, el rosa cuelga de los ángulos de sus pómulos—. Yo… ah. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Dispara.

—Está… bueno, hay un… un chico, en la escuela…

 _No. Jodas._

Alzo las cejas hacia mi hermana menor, entre sorprendido y ligeramente nostálgico. Han crecido tanto durante estos años que es casi imposible creer que son las mismas niñas que solían jugar en los columpios y subirse a mi cabeza como si fuera yo un árbol.

—Alguien parece estar enamorada—bromeo, casi doblándome en dos al reírme cuando el sonrojo enmascara su rostro completo—. Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Venga, dime.

—Bueno, se llama Toushirou—continúa, algo más segura. Al parecer mi broma la hizo entrar en confianza, lo cual es bueno, porque no me gusta ver a Karin enredarse con las palabras. Eso no es propio de ella—. Somos compañeros en el equipo de fútbol…

—Oh—dejo salir. No es como si no me esperara que fuera algo así—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Catorce.

—Ah, te gustan los chicos mayores, ¿eh?

—Uh, te estás comportando como papá.

—Oh, Dios, no—compongo una mueca de espanto. No, no quiero comportarme como el viejo—. Todo menos eso.

Ella deja salir una risita.

—Lo que quería preguntarte—prosigue Karin, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su bata— es, ¿cómo sabes que le gustas a un chico? Es decir… no sé, ¿hay alguna forma de saberlo sin preguntarle?

Oh, diablos. No le podría haber preguntado a nadie con menos experiencia en eso. Soy completamente un idiota en lo que refiere a este tipo de temas; nunca me he dado cuenta si le gusto a una chica, y las veces que alguien me ha gustado, simplemente me pongo una máscara de indiferencia. Hasta la hora, Nell nunca ha sabido acerca de mi pequeño enamoramiento, así como Orihime nunca supo que me sentí atraído hacia ella cuando tenía quince.

—Uh, Karin—dejo salir en un suspiro—, le preguntas a la persona menos indicada. Soy un completo idiota en ese aspecto.

Karin mira al suelo, ligeramente decepcionada.

—Pero lo que sí sé, es que los chicos de catorce generalmente no saben qué hacer alrededor de las chicas.

—Toushirou no sabe actuar alrededor de nadie, eso es seguro. Es tan… _huraño_.

La palabra me saca de balance.

— ¿Huraño? ¿De verdad? Mira quién habla…

— ¡Ichi-nii!

—Mira, Karin. Podrías preguntarle indirectamente, ya sabes. Eres una chica muy inteligente, seguramente se te ocurrirá algo. Además, lo peor que podría decir es no, ¿me equivoco? Tendría que ser un idiota para no ver lo increíble que eres.

Me dedica un ceño fruncido escalofriantemente parecido al mío.

—Tienes que decir eso, eres mi hermano—refunfuña, cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sí, como también tengo que decir esto: si te hace sufrir, voy a golpearlo. Mucho. Aunque seguramente tú serías capaz de manejarlo sin problemas.

—Bien, entonces, ¿cenaron?

— ¿Por qué están todos tan obsesionados con Nell? Diablos, es como si nunca hubiesen visto a un chico y una chica ser amigos. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

Frunzo el ceño hacia mi grupo de amigos mientras cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. La cafetería está llena a rebosar y por suerte encontramos una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todo el grupo. Ishida, Chad, Shinji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Mizuiro, Keigo y yo estamos todos sentados comiendo ligeramente apretados unos contra otros, pero no es como si no fuera siempre de esta forma.

El sonido de las conversaciones se alza por la estancia como un zumbido persistente que pierde sentido mientras más lo escuchas, como una palabra que pierde significado al pronunciarla muchas veces. Me cuesta incluso escuchar las voces de mis amigos cuando abren la boca, sobre todo porque lo hacen todos a la vez.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Nelliel Tu Odelschwank? Es simplemente preciosa…

—Ichigo, te prometo que si tú no la invitas a salir, voy a hacerlo yo…

—Jesucristo, cállense todos ustedes…

—Son un montón de niñatos hormonales, ¿se los han dicho?

—Rukia no me digas que no es sospechoso…

— ¿Puede todo el mundo callarse y dejar de especular sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa, por favor?—los corto, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al instante, nueve pares de ojos me miran sorprendidos por mi tono duro y molesto—. De veras. Cállense todo el mundo. Es una _amiga_.

Una carcajada general explota entre ellos y los doy por perdidos. Incluso Rukia está riéndose como si no hubiese mañana, su frente escondida en el hombro de Renji para que no la vean carcajearse. Ishida, por su parte, trata de mirar hacia cualquier parte, menos nosotros, para esconder la risa que intenta escaparse de sus labios.

Dejo salir un gruñido de molestia. ¿Tienen que ser todos tan infantiles? Sin embargo, cuando se quedan callados y vuelven a mirarme, una nueva carcajada invade la mesa, y esta vez, no puedo evitar reírme con ellos. Maldita sea, soy tan débil.

Las clases pasan como un borrón y pronto me encuentro vestido en mi uniforme de taekwondo, ajustándome las protecciones del pecho y la cabeza. Una vez están bien puestas y correctamente apretadas sin quitarme libertad de movimiento, estiro los brazos y las piernas, soltándolos con movimientos ligeramente bruscos. Una inyección de adrenalina me recorre cuando me paro sobre el tatami, saltando sobre la parte curva de mis pies para luego ponerme en posición y subir la guardia.

Tatsuki, directamente al frente de mí, me imita y sube su guardia, protegiendo su cara con los puños y su pecho y costillas con los codos. Abre las piernas justo a la altura de sus hombros, y oigo la indicación del entrenador para comenzar la pelea.

He conocido a Tatsuki toda mi vida, al igual que su estilo de combate. Nos entrenamos juntos desde pequeños, y siempre solía dejarme sobre mi trasero.

Eso cambió cuando la pubertad atacó.

Viene hacia mí con una patada que trae toda la fuerza de su cadera. Va directamente a mis costillas, por lo que alcanzo a recibir el golpe con el protector del ante brazo, afirmando su pantorrilla con mis manos e imitando su patada, solamente para obtener el mismo resultado.

La dejo ir empujando su pierna lejos de mí, y nuevamente, ella me imita. Somos un espejo el uno del otro como siempre ha sido, pero no es que eso sea un problema. Bloqueo el puño que va directamente hacia mi pecho interponiendo la muñeca y moviendo su mano hacia un costado con un movimiento fluido, descubriendo la protección en su tórax por el tiempo suficiente para marcar un punto.

—Kurosaki—anuncia el profesor—. Dos pasos atrás. Saluden.

Seguimos las instrucciones, y luego, volvemos a lo nuestro.

Pronto el profesor nos dice que podemos deshacernos de las protecciones. Una vez que el calentamiento ha terminado, las protecciones no son necesarias.

La hora y media de entrenamiento drena casi toda mi energía. Uno creería que después de tantos años practicando artes marciales, ya no me sentiría tan agotado después de las prácticas. Eso es un error. Sigo sintiéndome agitado cada día al final de los combates, presumiblemente por la cantidad de adrenalina que llena mi sangre mientras peleo.

Le doy un sorbo a mi botella de agua antes de dirigirme a los camarines del gimnasio. Siento las piernas de goma y el cuerpo tan liviano como una pluma; la actividad física siempre deja esta sensación en mí. El sudor enfriándose contra mi espalda, mi nuca, mis sienes y mi frente.

Luego de una ducha para quitarme la transpiración y de secarme el cabello y el cuerpo, me deslizo de nuevo en el uniforme de la escuela. Guardo mis implementos en el bolso de lona y lo cruzo sobre mi pecho, mirando la hora en mi celular.

Diez para las cinco de la tarde.

La hora perfecta.

De camino a la salida de la escuela, paso por la piscina, dirigiendo una ausente mirada hacia el domo blanco que la cubre. Se oye el silbato y las órdenes de Yoruichi, la entrenadora del equipo de natación.

Inconscientemente, mis pies me dirigen hacia la entrada y hacia el muro de un metro de altura que rodea la piscina y en cuya entrada está la ducha que los practicantes deben pasar para ingresar a su lugar de entrenamiento. Ligeras volutas de vapor ascienden del agua temperada.

—Bien. Jaegerjaquez, Cifer, cuatrocientos metros estilo libre.

Mi mirada se clava en los postes de salida; tablas inclinadas hacia delante sobre un armazón metálico para facilitar la entrada al agua de los nadadores. Inclinados en posición de salida están Grimmjow y uno de mis compañeros de clase con el que nunca he hablado; Ulquiorra Cifer. Es un tipo delgado y pálido de cabello negro desordenado, cortado en melena hasta la mitad del cuello y unos ojos verdes vacíos y sin brillo. Para ser sincero, su mirada fija asusta.

El trinar del silbato me hace volver a la realidad en el mismo momento en el que ambos se lanzan con experticia al agua. Jaegerjaquez apenas si salpica mientras sus manos estiradas sobre la cabeza, con las palmas juntas, cruzan la superficie de la piscina con fluidez. Lo pierdo de vista un momento, ahogándome de sólo pensar cuánto tiempo puede contener la respiración bajo el agua, y unos cincuenta metros más adelante, emerge y comienza a bracear.

He visto suficientes veces los Juegos Olímpicos para saber que el tipo es un experto en lo suyo. Los músculos de sus brazos se mueven con firmeza calculada al salir y entrar del agua, a ritmo de dos por uno, braceando dos veces y tomando una respiración por el costado al emerger a la superficie.

Cerca del borde opuesto del rectángulo de cien metros por sesenta, su cabeza se hunde y veo sus pies apoyarse contra la losa, impulsándose al otro lado con una facilidad que da a pensar que de hecho una vuelta olímpica no tiene ninguna dificultad. Sé por experiencia propia que no lo es; hay que saber calcular el momento en el que el cuello llega a la T dibujada en el fondo, recoger las rodillas y retorcerse del modo correcto para no ahogarse. Requiere de muchísima práctica, pero tanto Grimmjow como Ulquiorra lo hacen como si estuviera en sus más básicos instintos.

El primero en terminar la serie es Grimmjow. Pone su mano contra la losa justo debajo de su poste de salida, y unos segundos después, Ulquiorra se le une, subiéndose los lentes por sobre la frente.

—Excelente, Jaegerjaquez. Mejoraste tu marca en cuatro segundos. Excelente tiempo tú también, Cifer. Cuida un poco más la entrada de tu brazo derecho. Recuerda que mientras más adyacente el brazo al agua, más rápido nadas.

—Sí, Yoruichi.

Oigo el chapoteo cuando Jaegerjaquez se alza solamente con las manos puestas en el borde de la piscina, izándose nada más que con la fuerza de sus bíceps. Se da una vuelta y se sienta cómodamente en la orilla, con los pies aún metidos en el agua, y se quita el gorro de goma y los lentes, sosteniéndolos en las manos.

Sus ojos azules están ligeramente enrojecidos debido al cloro de la piscina y su cabello, a pesar de haber sido protegido por el aislante de la gorra, está ligeramente húmedo, rizándose en sus sienes y la nuca. Se pasa los dedos por la mata celeste, con ademán distraído, echándose unos mechones hacia atrás.

Mira a su alrededor con pereza. Luce más relajado de lo que lo he visto nunca, sin sonrisas socarronas y sin el ceño fruncido. Incluso podría decirse que parece feliz.

Aunque toda la emoción se desvanece cuando su mirada se traba con la mía. Mierda, ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba mirando fijo. ¿Qué me pasa? No se puede ir por ahí mirando al gamberro de la escuela fijamente, no cuando ya tienes un castigo que va a durar _todo_ el año escolar. Y Dios sabe que no quiero más problemas.

Salgo de mi estupor y me giro sobre los talones para seguir mi camino y encontrarme con Nell fuera de la escuela. Con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y la mirada fija al frente, doy largas zancadas en dirección hacia la salida.

Cuando alcanzo las puertas, noto que Nell ya está esperándome. Lleva su largo cabello verde turquesa trenzado a un lado de la cabeza, vestida de vaqueros ajustados, botas bajas y un suéter cuello de tortuga de lana. Parece la clase de prendas suaves y confortables, ligeramente peludas.

—Hey, Nell—la saludo, acercándome a ella.

Alza los ojos de su celular, y sus ojos grises se clavan en mí. Una sonrisa enorme le cruza el rostro y se lanza hacia mí, abrazándome como si no me hubiese visto en años.

—No respiro—jadeo.

—Oh. Lo siento. Lo siento…—se disculpa, soltándome y dando un paso atrás. El olor a sándalo se queda impregnado en mi ropa de inmediato—. Lo olvidé. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto—repongo, rascándome la parte trasera del cuello. Una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro—. ¿Qué? ¿Vamos por ese helado? Me muero por comer algo dulce.

— ¿Vienes de una práctica?—inquiere.

—Agotadora.

—Olvidé felicitarte por ganar las olimpiadas. Grimm me dijo que la pelea fue impresionante.

Le dedico una mirada de sorpresa, mis cejas subiendo casi por voluntad propia hasta la línea del cabello en mi frente.

Sin embargo, me contengo de decir nada. Me sorprende que Jaegerjaquez comentara algo de mí con Nell, pero, como dije al principio de todo esto, ése no es el punto. El punto es… ¿cuál era el maldito punto de nuevo?

—Sí. Oye… lamento haberle pateado el trasero a tu hermano.

¿Qué? Amigo, no. Diablos, no. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? No es como si me arrepintiera. Es más; volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero seguramente Nell se habrá preocupado por él, sobre todo sabiendo que Aizen se había comunicado con nuestras familias para informar del incidente. Más que sentirme culpable por golpearlo, me siento culpable de haberle dado a Nell un problema que realmente no necesitaba.

El silencio que sigue a mis palabras me desconcierta ligeramente, así que bajo mi mirada hacia ella. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos directamente al frente, como si estuviera rememorando algo incómodo. No me gusta la expresión de su rostro.

—De hecho, debería agradecerte. Merecía que alguien le diera una buena patada en el culo. A ver si así se le acomodan los sesos.

Deja escapar un suspiro; parece realmente preocupada por su hermano menor. No la culpo. Estoy seguro que si Karin o Yuzu terminaran haciendo de su vida un desastre, yo tendría exactamente la misma expresión. Sigo sin entender en qué posible mundo, Jaegerjaquez puede estar emparentado con ella.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando era un niño, no era así—murmura—. Solía ser muy amable, incluso inocente. Casi bobo. Pero después de… un par de años, nuestras vidas dieron un giro terrible. No es culpa de Grimmjow al fin y al cabo. Él simplemente…

—Nuestro pasado no nos define, Nell—la corto suavemente. Entiendo que quiera justificar el comportamiento de su hermano; yo también lo intentaría. Pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva lógica, todos tenemos la opción de ser quienes queramos, sin importar nada—. Cada uno escoge lo que hace de su vida. Grimmjow escogió mal. No es culpa de nadie más que de él.

Asiente con la cabeza, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros y luciendo muy pequeña.

—He intentado todo para ayudarlo. Traté que fuera a terapia, lo inscribí muy joven en el equipo de natación para que descargara su molestia en el ejercicio físico… incluso intenté razonar con él.

"Razonar" y "Grimmjow" no van juntos en la misma oración. Pero, hey, esa es mi opinión. Y mi mamá me enseñó que si no tengo nada bueno qué decir, mejor mantuviera mi boca cerrada.

—Nada parece funcionar.

— ¿Has intentado… no sé, ahogarlo o algo? Quizás una _lobotomía_ …

Una risa abrupta sale de sus labios, como si mi sugerencia fuera una broma. No lo era. Aunque dudo que el bastardo pudiera morirse ahogado, una lobotomía bien podría servir para eliminar los instintos de "macho alfa" que parecen empujarlo a hacer de la vida de todos un infierno.

—O podría salir por ahí contigo. Le haría bien ir a alguna parte con alguien que ha pasado por algo parecido.

Y ahí está de nuevo. Es la segunda persona en menos de una semana que me dice que Grimmjow y yo tenemos de hecho más cosas en común que un cabello naturalmente vistoso. La perspectiva no me es ni cómoda ni agradable. ¿Qué podríamos tener en común él y yo? Por como yo lo veo, el ser víctima de acoso puede hacer dos cosas contigo. Una, es convertirte en otro más del montón, creer que tu vida te ha guiado exactamente hacia donde estás ahora como si no tuvieras opción alguna. Grimmjow es esa clase de personas. Y la segunda, hacer que decidas defenderte por ti mismo, sin siquiera _pensar_ en la posibilidad de hacerle lo mismo a alguien más. Esa es la vía por la que yo opté. Jamás sería capaz de hacer cosas como las que él hace.

Como casi ahogar a un chico inocente por toparse con él.

—Él y yo no tenemos nada en común—murmuro, casi refunfuñando.

Nell niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo tienen. Desde pequeño, Grimm tuvo problemas por su cabello. Muchos niños solían golpearlo en la escuela. Nuestro padre nunca se preocupó de ello. Y por si las golpizas en la escuela no fueran suficientes, papá solía golpearnos a nosotros en casa cada vez que andaba por ahí. Así que… sí, Ichigo, hay cierto lazo que los conecta.

Ahora, ¿con quién hablo, a quién le corto la garganta para romper ese lazo?


	8. Capítulo octavo

**De compras y llamadas desagradables.**

 __ _ **Grimmjow.**_

—Así que crees que puedes ir por ahí nada más, observando a la gente y después correr como una niña ¿no?

—Cierra el pico.

—Si siempre vas a contestarme eso, vamos a terminar donde mismo; me encantaría verte intentarlo.

Tres semanas y media. Tres. _Tres_ malditas semanas de castigo y aún no puedo lograr que el bastardo saque la cabeza de sus deberes o sus libros para mirarme. ¿Es que no tiene educación, el muy desgraciado? Mientras más lo pincho, mientras más le hablo, más se cierra. Es como uno de esos jodidos moluscos que aprietan las barbas cada vez que los tocas. Y lo que más me molesta es verlo periódicamente en las prácticas de mi equipo de natación. Puede hacerse el idiota y pretender que no ha estado dejándose caer por la piscina de la escuela, pero no podría engañar ni a su propio reflejo con sus negativas.

Este chico se ha pavimentado muy bien el camino hacia lo que yo llamo una _obsesión_. Y yo no suelo obsesionarme con nadie.

Y eso me hace sentir más molesto todavía.

—Ya te cerré el pico una vez, Jaegerjaquez, que no se te olvide—gruñe hacia mí. Su ceño se frunce, profundo sobre su frente, con tanta fuerza que creo que sus cejas van a tocarse. Sus ojos marrones, sin embargo, siguen clavados despreocupadamente en el libro que tiene delante.

—Venga, háblame. Ya han pasado tres semanas, Strawberry. A estas alturas deberías saber que no me rindo con facilidad—lo pico, apoyando mi mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados. Me he sentado aquí durante estas tres semanas, mirándolo fijamente mientras hace lo que sea que haga para ignorarme. Sé que le cuesta.

No es por ser demasiado pagado de mí mismo, pero cuando uno luce _así_ , cualquiera tiene problemas para mantener su atención en otras cosas.

—Estoy intentando leer, Jaegerjaquez. Tengo examen de lectura mañana. Ahora, si me disculpas…—murmura, sin siquiera alzar la mirada del libro.

— ¿Qué libro es?—inquiero. Tiene las manos abiertas sobre portada y la tapa trasera, así que no puedo ver el título o la foto del autor.

— _Romeo y Julieta_.

—Ah, ya lo leí—me encojo de hombros. Espero que dijera algo más, pero sus ojos siguen leyendo las líneas a una velocidad impresionante.

—Y yo. Cuatro veces. Ahora, cierra la boca, siéntate por allá y déjame tranquilo de una buena vez.

— ¿Para qué vuelves a leerlo si ya debes sabértelo de memoria?—inquiero, honestamente confuso.

—Porque—comienza, dejando por fin el tomo sobre la mesa. Sus ojos castaños se clavan en mí, y noto unas pequeñas manchas doradas alrededor del iris que brillan con fuerza bajo la luz que entra por el ventanal— estoy tratando de ignorarte. Leería un listín telefónico solamente para deshacerme de ti.

Le dedico una sonrisita de triunfo.

—Acabas de dejar tu libro sobre la mesa.

—Eres un imbécil—bufa, volviendo a alzar el libro y poniéndolo frente a su cara. A no ser que el tío tenga dificultad para leer, dudo que necesite tener las páginas tan cerca de su rostro. Quizás está intentando esconderse de mí.

—Nunca he clamado ser lo contrario.

— ¿Tengo que ponerme los audífonos para que dejes de tocarme los cojones, Grimmjow?—gruñe, su voz rasposa en su pecho. Tengo que reprimir el gruñido que empuja también en mi propia garganta, mientras su voz se hace un camino directamente hacia mi pelvis. _Colega_ , si me pongo duro a mitad de la biblioteca y por culpa de este crío, voy a ponerme delante de un tren bala.

Me atrapa completamente desprevenido el tono de su voz, como también el que use mi nombre. Es de hecho la primera vez que lo oigo llamarme por mi nombre. Se me seca la garganta y el eco de su voz es como una inyección de sangre directa a mi entrepierna. Voy a ir a ponerme delante de un tren bala ahora mismo.

Maldito crío. ¿Quién se cree que es? Haciéndome tener una erección en medio del lugar más aburrido de la escuela. No, tacha eso. Haciéndome tener una _erección_. Su voz dominante acaba de hacer que me tiemblen las rodillas. ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?

Vuelve a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no acabara de hacer que mi vida completa se pusiera de cabeza. Estoy replanteándome seriamente mis opciones de vida. De haber sabido que iba a terminar sintiéndome dominado por un chico seis centímetros más bajo que yo y considerablemente más delgado, habría evitado golpear a ese crío el día de las olimpiadas. Es más, habría hecho elecciones de vida completamente diferentes. Como haberme quedado en Estados Unidos, por ejemplo.

Aprieto los dientes. El silencio es tan profundo que si no fuera porque me siento paranoico, creería que Kurosaki es de hecho capaz de oír mi músculo cardíaco golpeando a mil el interior de mis costillas. _No_ puede ser que me haya encendido su tono de voz. Es simplemente ridículo.

Se me ha quedado la mente en blanco. No sé qué decirle para seguir picándolo y no tengo ni idea de cómo moverme sin que mis pantalones y mi ropa interior presionen y rocen la erección que ruega por ser liberada, latiendo dolorosamente contra mi pelvis.

Ahora, amigo, puedo decir algo de lo que ya estaba seguro antes, pero que es incluso más fácil de notar dada la situación en la que estoy. Estoy irremediablemente jodido.

No solamente siento esta extraña necesidad de sacarlo de sus cabales, porque, para ser sincero, es gracioso cuando se enoja. Tiene esta manía de arrugar la nariz, y la forma en la que sus párpados se entrecierran y remarcan esas pupilas de color chocolate… _diablos_. Sino que ahora, también, me siento físicamente atraído hacia él, hacia la dominancia que parece esconderse tras la superficie de su personalidad.

Digan conmigo, niños: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez está _jodido_.

Está bien, no digan nada, no es necesario que me confirmen lo que yo ya sé. Pero no soy de fierro así que… no sé, demanden a mi maldito cuerpo por reaccionar ante alguien atractivo. Aunque pensándolo bien, "atractivo" no alcanza realmente a cubrir a este maldito desgraciado.

Verán, soy bastante quisquilloso para escoger a mis parejas sexuales. A pesar de mi bisexualidad, no es como dice Nnoitra; de hecho sí tengo un filtro para follar. Y eso es, nada más, ni nada menos, que la apariencia física. Si el tipo o la tipa no me gustan, ¿cuál es el punto de siquiera intentar desordenar la cama?

Y el problema aquí es que de hecho Kurosaki tiene algo que me atrae. Lo peor es que no sabe que es realmente… no sé cuál es la palabra que busco. ¿Sensual? Sí, quizás.

Tiene esta piel bronceada ligeramente, de un tono uniforme y radiante. Y la piel de su cuello, el punto sobre su yugular… Dios sabe que he intentado dejar de mirarlo, o dejar de imaginarme mis dientes raspando sobre él, pero no es como si mi cuerpo me escuchara. Simplemente me tira imágenes de ese punto en particular a mitad del día. Me hacen perder la concentración.

Sin mencionar, claro, los músculos definidos que sé que se esconden tras la ropa. No es que Kurosaki intente esconderlos tampoco. Le gusta andar por ahí con la ropa ajustada como si yo no tuviera suficientes problemas por la vida. Y ni siquiera me hagan empezar con el cabello.

Entonces están esos ojos. Son castaños y cálidos, y por alguna razón, cambian de color bajo la luz. Por un momento se ven completamente dorados, al siguiente tan oscuros que parecen negros, sin ninguna diferencia entre el iris y la pupila. Y si hay algo que me hace perder la cabeza como un crío de doce años, _eso_ son los ojos que tiene Kurosaki. Expresivos. Podrías saber lo que está pensando con sólo mirarlo. El problema, es que él no suele mirarme de vuelta, así que…

En fin. La cosa es que, aunque me haya costado admitirlo al principio, el tipo me pone al cien. Y su actitud no ayuda a bajarme las ganas de tenerlo en mi cama.

Aunque eso no le quita lo insoportable.

Verán, los santurrones como él suelen sacarme de mis casillas. Tengo esta idea de hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y este tío parece controlar cada aspecto de su vida. Incluso aunque he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo enojar (y soy muy bueno en hacer enojar a la gente), parece que fuera insensible a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. He intentado saber cosas de él, porque, no me digan que pasarse dos horas tres o cuatro veces a la semana con alguien que no te mira ni por si acaso no es aburrido, y resulta que él simplemente… me ignora. Ni siquiera sube los ojos del libro o los deberes.

¿Cómo puede controlar tan bien lo que siente? El único destello de sus emociones yace en sus ojos. Y parece que sofocara cualquier intento de expresión igual que se sofoca una chispa. Quitándole el oxígeno.

Me encuentro preguntándome a mí mismo _por qué_. Por qué intenta sofocar todo lo que siente. Lo he visto aplacar su ira cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, para luego simplemente parecer ausente. Pero también lo he visto en el clímax de esa misma ira, el día en que me golpeó. ¿Cómo encajan dos personas tan distintas en un mismo cuerpo?

Frunzo el ceño. Si sigo pensando así, seguramente se me va a incendiar la cabeza.

Los minutos se desgranan lentamente del reloj, cada tic tac del segundero tan exasperante como el anterior. A pesar de que han pasado unos buenos momentos desde que Kurosaki me mandó a callar (y de que yo haya descubierto que había terminado por arruinar mi vida), aún no me he atrevido a hablar. Temo que si lo hago, mi voz va a sonar falta de aire. Porque siento como si tuviera un ataque de asma, lo que es gracioso, porque mis pulmones funcionan a la perfección.

La alarma del celular de Strawberry suena con un pitido insistente. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el aparato, vibrando sobre la mesa, y casi me deja atónito el verlo alargar la mano (esas manos… _just fuck me up_ ) con tranquilidad y asirlo entre sus dedos, deslizando uno de ellos sobre la pantalla para acallar el sonido. Miro la hora en el reloj de mi propio celular, sorprendido de que ya sean las cinco de la tarde. Es el final del castigo.

Guarda sus cosas con parsimonia, casi disfrutando del final de la hora. Oigo el roce de la tela contra el papel mientras guarda el libro entre sus cuadernos, y las patas de la silla arrastrarse lentamente mientras se yergue. Casi me deja sin aliento cuando soy capaz de ver de nuevo el trozo de piel que cubre el latir de su pulso, la vena yugular que pulsa casi con relajo. Se echa el bolso al hombro y sale de la biblioteca, con la mano libre en el bolsillo, dejándome detrás sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Aprieto los dientes. Quién. Se. Cree. ¿Qué es? Podría por lo menos despedirse. Pasamos ocho horas juntos todas las semanas, más el tiempo que de repente pierde en mi casa, visitando a Nell. A estas alturas, uno creería que su actitud hacia mí se habría ablandado. Nada más equivocado que eso; pareciera que me odia incluso más que antes.

A todo esto… ¿por qué estoy yo preocupándome por lo que él siente hacia mí? Ya, está bien, la atracción física. Sí, lo entiendo, pero no es como si me sintiera atraído hacia él de ninguna otra forma. No. Es ridículo.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras me levanto de la silla y me cuelgo el bolso al hombro. No tiene lógica, y tampoco quiero esforzarme en buscársela. Sé de antemano que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo. Así que simplemente me dirijo hacia la salida de la escuela, intentando encontrar el minuto de mi vida en el que empecé a pensar en Kurosaki de esta forma.

A mitad de camino de la salida, me intercepta una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y un largo cabello morado. Su piel, del color del caramelo, parece brillar bajo la luz del frío crepúsculo, y su ajustada ropa de ejercicio parece estar pensada para ser una tortura hacia los más jóvenes del establecimiento. Sé que debajo de esa ropa hay un traje de baño negro Speedo que parece una segunda piel, y que la hace lucir igual de mortífera que un tiburón cuando se sumerge en el agua. Si yo soy rápido… ella podría dejarme atrás sin siquiera esforzarse.

Sus ojos dorados, como los de un gato, se clavan en mí. Se cruza de brazos, el silbato que cuelga de un cordel en su cuello perdiéndose entre el escote.

—Jaegerjaquez—dice Yoruichi Shihöin. Una sonrisita le curva los labios—. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

Parpadeo hacia ella. No me habla si puede evitarlo, y mucho menos me pide favores.

— ¿Qué sería?—pregunto, imitándola al cruzarme de brazos.

—Necesito que ayudes a Cifer a mejorar sus tiempos y su técnica.

Abro la boca para contestar, pero nada sale de ella. ¿Ayudar a Cifer? Ulquiorra me detesta, así como yo lo detesto a él. Si me tienen a mí en el equipo, ¿por qué querría Yoruichi que le ayudara a mejorar? Entiendo lo de la superación personal, pero ella es una excelente entrenadora. No necesita de mí para que le ayude.

— ¿Por qué?—inquiero con cautela.

Yoruichi alza una ceja, dedicándome una sonrisita paciente.

—Porque como yo lo veo, no creo que dures mucho en el club. Con esto de tu castigo y tu falta de disciplina en la escuela… pues la respuesta es algo lógica—responde.

Lo dice como si fuera un hecho. Como si estuviera destinado a fracasar y mandar todo a la mierda. No puedo poner en palabras lo mucho que eso me enoja.

—No.

El tono duro de mi voz parece sorprenderla. Más que eso: dejarla atónita. Sus ojos dorados se amplían y se clavan en mí, su boca colgando abierta como si estuviera intentando decir algo. No me interesa. No voy a dejar que me subestime de esta forma; nadie tiene el derecho a hacerlo.

—No tienes que preocuparte porque yo vaya a dejar el equipo. No voy a ayudar a Cifer porque no es necesario. Si no confías en mí, Yoruichi, voy a mostrarte que ya deberías haber aprendido que cuando me comprometo, cumplo.

Deja salir un suspiro exhausto.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso.

Miren, no es que sea sexista. Creo que las mujeres pueden ser tan buenas como los hombres en todos los aspectos, e incluso mejores que nosotros en algunos. Pero, aunque me diga eso una y mil veces, no puedo evitar pensar «mujeres» cuando Nell sale por décima vez del probador, con una tenida que luce exactamente igual que la anterior, preguntándome que cómo se ve.

—Es exactamente igual que la anterior, Nelliel—le digo, echado hacia atrás en uno de los sillones que la tienda provee para quienes esperan a los compradores. Con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, las rodillas abiertas y las manos en los bolsillos, estoy seguro que entiende perfectamente lo aburrido que estoy. Oye, sí, lo entiendo, podría recrear mi vista con alguien por aquí, pero parece que los únicos clientes que están en la tienda somos Nell y yo—. ¿Qué diferencia tiene?

Mi hermana pone los ojos en blanco y sus manos sobre sus caderas. El largo suéter azul que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos se ajusta a sus curvas de una manera que me hace cuestionarme si debería dejar que vaya sola por ahí vestida de esa forma. Las calzas negras y las botas de tacón no ayudan a que el tipo del mostrador, a unos metros más allá, le quite la mirada del trasero.

—Grimm, este es azul marino. El otro era _añil_.

—Luce igual para mí—me encojo de hombros, porque realmente no alcanzo a ver las diferencias tan sutiles en los colores. Será porque ella estudia moda y todo eso—. Te ves igual de bien en ambos. ¿Vas a llevártelos los dos?

Su mirada se ilumina y se lanza hacia mí, rebotando sobre el sillón, moviéndolo un par de centímetros. Aterriza sobre mi regazo, pasándome los brazos por el cuello, su olor a sándalo invadiendo todo mi espacio personal.

—Nell—digo apenas. Me está ahorcando. Quizás lo haga a propósito—. No respiro…

—Oh, lo lamento—me deja ir, aún sentada de lado sobre mis muslos, sus largas piernas estiradas en horizontal sobre el borde del sillón—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntos. Es agradable tener una tarde solo de hermanos.

Le dedico una sonrisa. La clase de sonrisa que solamente tengo guardada para ella, sin tantos dientes, sin tanto sarcasmo. Una de cariño genuino.

—Sí. Ahora, _por favor_ , ¿podrías decidirte por la ropa que te vas a llevar? Estoy muriéndome de hambre y mañana tengo escuela. Son casi las nueve de la noche.

— ¿El día sábado?—se sorprende. Sigue sentada en mi regazo—. ¿Qué es? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ¿reprobaste alguna materia?

Ahora es mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si hubiese reprobado, me habrían sacado del equipo. ¿No te lo dijo Aizen?

—Tch—deja salir ella. Me sorprende un poco oír ese sonido saliendo de su boca; es algo que suelo hacer yo cuando estoy frustrado o enojado. Generalmente, ella evita adquirir mis costumbres—. Estaba demasiado enojada para entender nada.

Un escalofrío de pánico me baja por la espalda. El peligro que surge en sus grandes ojos grises se parece mucho a lo que me imagino se sentirá ver una aleta de tiburón rompiendo la calma del agua.

—Bueno, pues eso. Así que no. Solamente tengo que ir a un par de clases y quedarme después para mi castigo.

Una sonrisita socarrona le curva los labios.

—Ah, eso suena bien. Te lo mereces. Lástima que Ichigo tenga que desperdiciar un sábado porque está castigado.

El nombre de Kurosaki me toma desprevenido completamente. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de quitar a Nell de mi regazo para que no note que el sólo hecho de pensar en él acaba de mandarme una inyección de sangre directamente a la entrepierna. El calor se extiende por mi bajo vientre, y estoy considerando seriamente golpearme la cabeza contra alguno de los pilares que sostienen el techo de la tienda. No debe ser legal tener una erección solamente por pensar en alguien, mucho menos cuando tu _hermana_ está sentada sobre ti.

Pongo las manos sobre sus caderas y la empujo fuera de mi regazo, sentándola junto a mí. Deja escapar una risita, igual que una niña, y agradezco a cualquier deidad insertada aquí que no notara el bulto sobre mi pelvis.

—Ahora, vamos a pagar.

Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve al probador, dejándome solo nuevamente. Para mi alivio, claro está, porque no voy a acomodarme el pantalón en su presencia. Mucho menos después de oírla decir _su_ nombre.

Dejo escapar un gruñido medio frustrado medio incómodo cuando el pantalón roza una parte ciertamente erógena de mi extensión.

—Bien, ¡vamos a comer!

La voz de Nell saliendo repentinamente de la nada me sobresalta, y parpadeo confuso hacia ella. Está parada frente a mí, con un montón de ropa sobre el brazo que tiene doblado contra el pecho. Su cabello verde turquesa le cae desordenado alrededor de los hombros y tiene las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por un suave tono rosáceo.

—Grimm, ¿estás bien?

Asiento con la cabeza, levantándome de mi asiento. Me maldigo de inmediato. _Diablos_.

—Parece como si estuvieras… _incómodo_.

¿Incómodo? ¡¿Incómodo?! ¿Ha intentado caminar con una erección? No, claro que no. Qué mierda estoy pensando.

—Estoy aburrido, tengo hambre, tengo sueño y aún no he podido quitarme el olor a cloro.

—Eres siempre _tan_ divertido…

Pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige al tipo del mostrador, dejando la montaña de ropa sobre la superficie. El vendedor está de lo más feliz de atenderla, cómo no, y le dedica una sonrisa de galán. Cuando me deslizo silenciosamente al lado de mi hermana, los ojos del vendedor se clavan en mí y su sonrisa decae.

Nell paga sin siquiera mirarlo. Sé de antemano lo incómoda que está debido a la mirada que le dirige el tío detrás del mostrador. Los hombres la ponen nerviosa hasta el punto de los ataques de pánico. Por eso, le dedico al hombre un ceño fruncido y una mirada fija terrible, de esas que sé que los hacen mojarse los pantalones.

El miedo se lleva todo el color de su cara. Palidece con tanta rapidez y facilidad que casi me da un ataque de risa.

Nell ase las bolsas con manos temblorosas, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al vendedor. Aprieta la ropa empacada contra su pecho, se gira sobre los talones, y emprende su rápido camino hacia la salida.

La sigo a largas zancadas, sin molestarme en mirar atrás. Cualquiera que haga sentir incómoda a mi hermana no se merece más tiempo de mí del que me toma amenazarle con la mirada. Tan simple como eso.

—Dame acá—le susurro suavemente, quitándole las bolsas de las manos. Sus ojos grises se clavan en mí, y no se me pasa desapercibido el ligero enrojecimiento de sus globos oculares. Maldito bastardo—. Vamos a comer algo.

Una sonrisa tristona se extiende por sus labios.

—Soy un desastre, ¿verdad?—murmura, abrazando sus codos.

—Nah.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería. Las calles se están vaciando de gente debido a la hora, aunque en un par de momentos más, seguramente los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos van a inundarlas con los bolsillos llenos de dinero y una sed que debe quemar como el mismísimo infierno. Dentro del local, las mesas están casi todas desocupadas, pero ninguno de los dueños está listo para cerrar todavía. Como buen día viernes, esperan la afluencia de clientes listos para parrandear.

Escogemos una mesa al fondo de la cafetería y nos dejamos caer en las sillas. Suelto un suspiro de alivio. La presión en mi pelvis ya no es tanta, sin mencionar que dejar de caminar en esta situación supone un descanso bastante necesitado.

Una mesera se acerca a nosotros, con una libreta y un lápiz listos para tomar nuestras órdenes.

Nell pide un café y una dona de frutilla, y yo pido un café y un trozo de tarta de manzana. A estas alturas, dicho sea de paso, no me interesa lo que sea que le eche al buche. La cosa es comer algo, porque estoy famélico.

Cuando nuestra comida llega, Nell ataca su dona rellena con el hambre de quien ha vuelto a la vida. A pesar de su figura, come un montón; francamente no sé cómo lo hace. Chicas más jóvenes que ella van por la vida quejándose de las dietas todo el tiempo.

— ¿No tienes hambre?—inquiere a través de un bocado de dona. Tiene mermelada de frutilla en la comisura de la boca—. Porque eso se ve delicioso. Si no lo quieres, puedo comérmelo yo.

—Aléjate de mi comida, Nelliel—le advierto, dedicándole una mirada sorprendida. Nunca hace eso. Por lo general, en público es más reservada. Quizás sea porque estamos casi solos—. Tienes mermelada en el costado de la boca.

Se le sonrojan las mejillas y se pasa el dedo sobre la zona embarrada, llevándose el brillante fluido rojizo hacia la boca.

—Podrías ser más discreto—murmura, azorada.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Nell, es _mermelada_. Cálmate un poco, nadie te está siguiendo.

Sus ojos se oscurecen ligeramente, y ya no luce tan animada. Inhala profundamente, jugueteando con un trozo de masa entre sus dedos, como si no se atreviera a echárselo a la boca.

—Hay… algo que tengo que decirte.

 _Por favor, que no tenga que ver con Kurosaki…_

—Escúpelo.

—Grimmshaw llamó a mi celular hoy en la tarde, mientras estabas entrenando.

La taza de café se queda a medio camino hacia mis labios. Siento como si se me congelara la sangre dentro de las venas, cristalizando dolorosamente. Mi estómago se hunde, haciendo desaparecer mi apetito más rápido que un parpadeo.

 _Grimmshaw_.

Dejo la taza en el plato lo más calmado que puedo. Me arde la cicatriz del pecho y mis manos tiemblan, y sé que Nell está preocupada, pero no puedo evitar el gruñido que me retumba en medio del pecho.

— ¿Y qué quería nuestra querida excusa de _padre_?—escupo la última palabra con tanto veneno que pienso que así debería sonar una serpiente si ellas pudieran hablar.

 _Ahora desearía que me hablara de Kurosaki_.


	9. Capítulo noveno

**Juventud descarriada.**

 __ _ **Ichigo**_ **.**

Tener clases los días sábado debería ser ilegal. Y, sobre todo, debería ser ilegal que te dejen castigado después de la hora por algo de lo que realmente tú no tuviste la culpa. Pero, como hemos aclarado a lo largo de todo… _esto_ , el punto no es exactamente ése. El punto es que estoy enojado, incómodo, furioso y…

 _Caliente_.

Ya, ya está, ya lo dije, nadie lo recuerda. Pero sí. Tres semanas han sido suficiente tiempo como para que haya terminado de ver a Jaegerjaquez de otra forma. No me culpen, pero pasar dos horas al día con alguien termina haciéndote verlo de más cerca. _Muy_ de cerca. Incluso aunque trate de concentrarme en los libros y los deberes, ellos solamente ocupan mi mente por un periodo de tiempo muy corto; después de un rato, no puedo quitar mi atención de _él_.

Niego con la cabeza, confundido, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Rukia, que camina a mi lado.

—Así que… ¿qué te pasa hoy?—inquiere suavemente, casi con ligereza.

Puede ver a través de mí como si yo fuera cristal. No sé si sentirme agradecido de ello, o furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan fácil de leer.

—Rukia—comienzo, algo inseguro— ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que me…? Ah, diablos. Que me atrae alguien.

—Eso depende—medita ella, poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su mentón—. ¿Es guapa? ¿Es mayor? ¿Es una prima…?

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Me he quedado mudo. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que no es una chica, si un _tipo_? Y no cualquiera. Sino el gamberro oficial del instituto de Karakura.

Y de nuevo, me lee con facilidad.

—Oye, no, espera. No es una chica—se detiene abruptamente, asustándome. Me detengo yo también y me giro hacia ella, ligeramente avergonzado—. ¿Es un chico?

—Pues… sí.

Sus ojos violeta se clavan en mí, ligeramente entrecerrados. Está intentando saber si bromeo, y Dios sabe que me encantaría estar jugándole una broma. Durante todo este tiempo he pensado en lo estúpido que es. ¿Sentir atracción física hacia la personificación de lo que yo más odio en el mundo? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa? Debo estar loco de remate. Loco. De. Remate.

— ¿Quién es?—inquiere, suavemente. Oh, mierda, ese es el tono que usa para sondear. Si Rukia Kuchiki quiere respuestas, va a obtenerlas. Incluso aunque haga mi mejor esfuerzo para mentirle—. Ichigo… ¿quién es?

Se me aprieta la garganta y se me seca la boca. ¿Cómo explicarle? Su mirada se traba con la mía por lo que parecen milenios, sus ojos penetrantes viendo a través de mí como si yo fuera simple cristal. A veces tengo la sensación de que Rukia es capaz de leer mi mente, de ver lo que se esconde tras mis ojos.

—Jaegerjaquez—me rindo por fin, dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Casi puedo ver los engranes girando en su cabeza; la información parece haberle descompuesto el cerebro. Su boca cuelga abierta y se cierra, para luego volver a repetir el proceso. Finalmente, aprieta los dientes, un músculo en su mandíbula retorciéndose casi de forma indetectable.

Se cruza de brazos, haciendo malabares con su maletín. Sus ojos se entrecierran hacia mí, sus perfiladas cejas frunciéndose al medio de su frente y generando líneas cargadas de estrés en la piel de alabastro de su frente.

—Jaegerjaquez.

Asiento con la cabeza. Parece como si me hubiese dado una cachetada.

— ¿Jaegerjaquez?—repite, esta vez con un chillido en la parte trasera de su garganta. Su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración, que comienza a agitarse—. ¿El bravucón por excelencia de la escuela? ¿El que te dejó un cardenal en la mitad de la cara?

Vuelvo a asentir.

—Ichigo, de haber sabido que eras así de masoquista…—suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Oye, no es mi culpa. No es como si yo hubiese querido empezar a verlo de otra forma. Simplemente pasó. Y sí, sé que es la típica excusa, que es lo que todos dicen, pero es cierto. Comenzó como la frustración hacia sus comentarios de listillo, hacia su sarcasmo y sus intentos de sacarme de mis cabales. Incluso creí con el paso del tiempo que estaba aborreciéndolo incluso más que antes, lo cual consideraba bastante imposible. Pero a medida que los días transcurrían, me encontraba a mí mismo pensando vagamente en las horas de castigo después de clases. Mi mente vagabundeaba sin permiso alguno hacia su voz, hacia sus ojos. Y ahora… pues ya. Atracción física. Paff. Igual que un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Y él?

La voz de Rukia descarrila mi tren de pensamiento. Parpadeo hacia ella, volviendo a la realidad tan rápido como un chasquido, medio confuso debido a la niebla que cuelga sobre mi cerebro.

— ¿Él… qué?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo—bufa Rukia, poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanto desdén que casi me siento ofendido—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Siento el calor antes de siquiera terminar de procesar la frase en mi cerebro. El sonrojo trepa por mis mejillas, descolgándose del ángulo externo de mis pómulos, y tengo la necesidad acuciante de mirar hacia cualquier parte menos a ella.

—No—contesto firmemente. No estoy mintiéndole—. Intento ignorarlo lo más que puedo. Es un pesado.

Una ceja se alza sobre sus ojos, que ya no brillan con desconcierto. La forma en la que me mira… amigo, es casi picardía. El calor en mi cara aumenta unos peligrosos grados.

—Ignorarlo. Sí, ajá. ¿Tú te crees que yo soy tonta?—dice, medio riendo. Está intentando ser seria, pero parece que mi dilema interior la hace reír. No sé si quiero golpearla o abrazarla. Quizás las dos—. Claro que es un pesado. Es Jaegerjaquez. Pero podrías ser su am…

— ¿Amigo?—dejo salir, sorprendido. La palabra parece errónea cuando se junta con el nombre de Grimmjow—. Rukia, es un imbécil. Golpea gente por gusto. No podría ser amigo de alguien así… _jamás_.

—Ya, pero aún así te gusta. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

Oh, ha puesto el dedo en la llaga. Y como si eso no fuera poco, acaba de ponerlo con fuerza. Frunzo el ceño, molesto de que haya dado con el problema con tanta facilidad. Tiene razón, después de todo. Si considero a Grimmjow un imbécil, ¿en qué me convierte a mí sentirme atraído hacia él? ¿En alguna clase de hipócrita? Claro que lo hace. No tengo siquiera que preguntármelo.

Y la certeza de saber que estoy traicionando mis valores, mis principios y mis ideales, hace que sienta náuseas.

—No lo sé—termino por contestar, en tono evasivo. No puedo decirle a Rukia la conclusión a la que llegué en el momento en que comencé a mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Pero, como siempre, ella ya lo sabe.

—Dice que eres un hipócrita. Eso es. Y lo sabes.

—No debería habértelo dicho—refunfuño. Esperaba el juicio, pero no sabía que me molestaría tanto oírlo realmente. Las cosas son distintas cuando las piensas a como se llevan en la realidad. Y esa diferencia nunca ha fallado en hacerme sentir como alguna clase de idiota de récord Guiness—. Debería haberme quedado callado.

Para mi sorpresa, ella deja salir un suspiro casi cansado. Cierra los ojos por un momento, el violeta de sus irises desapareciendo tras la delgada piel de sus párpados, donde venas moradas tan delgadas como cabellos se extienden por la parte superior como filigranas. Sus largas pestañas negras tocan la parte superior de sus pómulos.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos ya no lucen tan tormentosos. Hay calma en ellos, una calma que me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo por alguna razón que desconozco.

—Soy tu amiga, tarado—dice con suavidad. Es casi un ronroneo tranquilizador—. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Me alegra que me lo hayas contado. Sé que debe ser difícil sentirte de esa forma hacia él.

Dejo salir la exhalación que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. A medida que el aire deja mis pulmones, una sensación de mareo, como si el cerebro se me hubiese convertido en algodón, llena mi cabeza. Mi pecho arde en necesidad de oxígeno, el martilleo de la presión sanguínea en mis oídos rugiendo con tanta fuerza que por un segundo es lo único que puedo oír. El minuto parece interminable, sin aire, con los pensamientos tan lejos unos de otros que apenas alcanzo a divisarlos entre la niebla que nubla mi cerebro.

Y tan rápido como había comenzado, termina con una nueva inhalación.

—Gracias, Rukia—musito lentamente, mi voz un tono más bajo y casi silbante en mi caja torácica.

—Pero Ichigo—continúa, como si yo no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto—, te recomendaría que intentaras conocerlo. Quizás hay más detrás de quien es. ¿Has pensado que quizás… él es diferente a cómo se muestra?

La pregunta me toma completamente desprevenido, chocando contra mí como si me hubiese dado de cara directamente con un sólido muro de concreto salido de la nada. Claro que lo había pensado. Grimmjow es… _distinto_ cuando está conmigo en la biblioteca. Sí, es un pesado. Sí, hace comentarios de listillo todo el tiempo. Me distrae de mis deberes.

Pero no parece un depredador.

—Voy a pensarlo—suspiro, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Quizás es una escapada sicológica, un tic nervioso, pero no me interesa—. Venga, enana, te invito a cenar.

—No puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado hasta aquí _sin mi consentimiento_.

—Sí, sí, como sea, Ichigo. Simplemente sonríele al guardia. Es amigo de los padres de Renji.

—Rukia, somos menores de edad.

Rukia mueve una mano hacia mí con displicencia, quitándole importancia al asunto. Me pregunto cómo puede hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

Son las diez y media de la noche de un sábado. El clima extrañamente frío para la primavera de hace unos días se ha desvanecido completamente, dejando tras de sí un agradable calor y el aroma de los cerezos en flor. La luna se alza en el medio del cielo, igual que un párpado medio cerrado, las estrellas casi desvaneciéndose debido a las luces de las farolas y las luces de colores que se filtran a través de la puerta entreabierta del bar.

Las más de cincuenta personas que esperan en fila detrás del gorila del portero se inclinan hacia delante cuando el tipo le niega la entrada a un menor. Le dirige una fiera mirada que hace que el chico se empequeñezca, encorve los hombros y se meta las manos a los bolsillos, largándose de allí sin siquiera molestarse en protestar.

Nos movemos hacia delante.

El bar frente a nosotros se llama El Arrancar. El edificio de dos pisos de ladrillo rojizo que parece un galpón abandonado durante el día, cobra vida durante la noche, renaciendo de entre los cristales rotos a su alrededor, brillando como estrellas caídas bajo las luces de colores que se filtran a través de las grietas de la pintura negra en las ventanas, imposibilitando mirar hacia dentro para husmear. Las colillas de cigarrillo siembran el suelo de blanco y naranjo, rodando sobre el asfalto que parece negro debido a la poca iluminación del sector, el viento arrastrando papeles y latas como esos típicos arbustos en el desierto. Sobre la puerta cuelga un letrero inclinado, iluminado con luces de neón azules que crujen y chisporrotean. Las letras blancas y monótonas de color blanco sobre un fondo negro rezan «El Arrancar», viéndose tan desvencijadas y descuidadas que uno creería que de hecho el bar está abandonado no sólo durante el día, sino también en la noche.

Cuando por fin alcanzamos al gorila de la puerta, Renji se abre paso entre nosotros con una sonrisa amplia y lobuna. Los ojos del gorila se clavan en él, y una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de mi amigo le tironea los labios.

—Mira quién decidió acordarse de los pobres—comenta, hacia nadie en particular—. Renji Abarai.

—Shuuhei—saluda el pelirrojo, extendiendo el puño a modo de saludo. El gorila, Shuuhei, con un tatuaje de un sesenta y nueve en el lado izquierdo de la cara, y tres cicatrices verticales sobre el ojo, choca su puño contra el de Renji. Se ven cercanos y cómodos el uno con el otro—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Soportando críos—suspira él, pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro. Sus ojos entonces se fijan en nosotros, el grupo de ocho personas apiñándose tras la espalda de Renji—. ¿Amigos?

—Sí.

—Pasa.

Los ojos de Renji se clavan en los míos mientras, boquiabierto, sigo a Rukia y Tatsuki dentro del caldeado ambiente del bar. Me dedica una sonrisita de superioridad cuando traspasamos la angosta y alta puerta pintada de verde latón.

Dentro, el mundo parece esfumarse tras tu espalda. Como entrar a una dimensión completamente desconocida.

El espacio es amplio y decorado con tonos azules, grises y blancos, luciendo moderno y acogedor. El suelo de baldosas negras y blancas, igual que un tablero de ajedrez, se extiende por metros y metros más allá de donde alcanza a divisar el ojo. Lo único que puedo ver, gracias a la forma del techo, es que estamos en un gigantesco cuadrado cuyas proporciones ni siquiera quiero intentar adivinar.

La pista de baile al medio del lugar está llena de cuerpos que se mueven al son de la música que retumba a través de bocinas de alta fidelidad. Incluso a este volumen, con el bajo del sonido reverberándome en la médula de los huesos y la nuca, puedo distinguir cada instrumento que compone la música.

Por el lado izquierdo de la entrada, una enorme barra tras la cual se manejan varios barman se extiende paralela a la pared y a la estantería donde descansan una cantidad de licores tan grande que no alcanzo ni siquiera a identificar una o dos botellas. Luces de colores instaladas tras la pared de cristal iluminan el vidrio y los líquidos de diversos colores en sincronización con la música.

A la derecha, arrimados a la pared, hay reservados con sillones construidos en medio círculo, rodeando mesas bajas que a estas alturas están llenas de tragos y ceniceros, gente riendo y bebiendo. Puede que uno u otro estén dándose el lote en los reservados más alejados de la puerta.

Hay pilares que sostienen el techo, pintados de color blanco. Al mirar hacia arriba, comprendo por qué el lugar parece tan iluminado, siendo que las únicas fuentes de luz están en las esquinas y tras la pared de cristal en la barra. El techo es un espejo gigantesco, compuesto de algunos más pequeños que deben medir por lo menos dos metros cuadrados. Mis ojos marrones me devuelven la mirada desde el reflejo, difuminados por la distancia.

Al fondo del lugar, hay una escalera de caracol pintada de negro que se retuerce hasta casi marearme, sus peldaños dirigiendo hacia el segundo piso.

La mano de Rukia se ase en mi brazo.

—Venga, Ichigo—me insta, empujándome para que siga a Renji—. Vamos al subterráneo.

 _¿Subterráneo?_

Me arrastran entre la multitud. Capto miradas de lujuria dirigidas hacia mí, hacia Renji e incluso hacia Rukia, que apenas podría moverse sin empujarme a mí para abrir el mar de cuerpos que se balancea a nuestro alrededor. Hay calor por todas partes, olor a cigarrillo, clavo y alcohol, el dulzón aroma del sudor alzándose sobre las cabezas de los clientes que parecen perdidos en la música y en el movimiento monótono de su baile.

Por alguna razón, una inyección de adrenalina me llega directo al corazón.

Más rápido de lo que cabría de esperarse, llegamos a la escalera de caracol. Se oye desde arriba el sonido de las risas y se ven pies pasando de vez en cuando por el rectángulo que da la salida al segundo piso. Pero no es arriba a donde nosotros vamos: al clavar la mirada en el suelo, otro rectángulo del mismo tamaño que el que yace sobre mi cabeza se abre como una boca, llevando a las profundidades del pub El Arrancar. Renji comienza a hacer su camino con confianza, descendiendo hacia el subterráneo como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces.

Lo sigo, sin necesidad que Rukia me obligue empujándome. Detrás de mí desciende ella, luego Tatsuki, luego Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, y cerrando la marcha, Chad. El mundo cambia de nuevo ante mis ojos, surgiendo desde la semi penumbra, iluminado en tonos rojos en contraste con el verde.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, parpadeo confuso. Parece que el mundo superior hubiese desaparecido completamente tras mi espalda, tal como lo hizo el exterior al poner el primer pie en El Arrancar.

La sala es tan grande como la superior, pero aquí no hay pista de baile, ni bola de discoteca colgando del techo, ni espejos sobre nuestras cabezas. Suena una suave música que apenas tiene que luchar con la que se pierde en el rectángulo que da paso al primer piso, la ornamentación de la estancia tan diferente a la primera que uno creería que al bajar la escalera, El Arrancar se ha desvanecido.

El suelo sigue siendo blanco y negro, aunque el uso del espacio es distinto. En vez de reservados, mesas, sillones, pista de baile y barra, se extienden varias filas de mesas de pool alineadas perfectamente la una con la otra, igual que pupitres en una sala de clases. El fieltro verde de las buchacas, la mesa y las bandas contrastando con la luz rojiza que se proyecta desde apliqués empotrados en las paredes que en otros tiempos tuvieron que haber sido para lámparas de gas.

Varios camareros se pasean entre las mesas donde se reúnen los jugadores, sosteniendo tacos de diversas alturas y diablos para los tiros más largos. Uno que otro frota tiza celeste contra la punta de su respectivo taco, el polvo casi brillando bajo la luz rojiza.

—Vamos a jugar—dice Renji con una sonrisa ladeada.

Oigo la emoción de mis amigos salir de sus bocas con vítores y a través de sus manos con aplausos. No me doy ni cuenta cuando me uno a ellos, sonriendo con el corazón latiéndome a mil en el pecho.

No se supone que esté aquí. Nada de esto es legal. Soy un menor de edad metido en un pub, de cara a juegos de apuestas. Nadie juega pool o billar sin apostar; no es lógico.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Debajo de cada mesa hay una tabla deslizable sobre rieles, que al ser extraída, revela brillantes tacos de madera clara y oscura, de diferentes largos cada uno, todos en perfecto estado. Un diablo, igual de largo que el taco más extenso, con su forma extraña para apoyarse en la mesa y apoyar el taco sobre él para disparar los tiros más difíciles, yace sobre el terciopelo rojo.

—Escojan sus armas, mis amigos—sonríe Abarai. Parece estar frenético—. El que anote menos puntos al final del juego invita las cervezas.

¿Cerveza? Nunca en mi vida he bebido. Pero por alguna razón, la perspectiva no me asusta.

Sin embargo, al parecer ni Mizuiro, ni Tatsuki, ni Keigo ni Ishida están tan emocionados como nosotros. Así que Chad, Rukia, Renji y yo extraemos las largas y sorprendentemente pesadas extensiones de madera, escogiendo las más cómodas según nuestra altura.

Renji tira de otra madera sobre rieles del lado opuesto de la mesa. Es igual que un cajón: contiene el triángulo y las pelotas de pool, el marfil brillando suavemente bajo la luz, los colores pareciendo envoltorios de dulces.

Pone el triángulo sobre el fieltro y pone cuidadosamente cada una de las esferas en su lugar. Lo sitúa cerca de la banda más lejana, al fondo, y luego quita el triángulo con facilidad.

— ¿Vienes aquí seguido?—bromeo.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Y comenzamos a jugar.

El sonido del marfil golpeando contra el marfil llena la estancia mientras explosiones de risa se dejan oír de vez en cuando. Huele a tabaco, fuerte y especiado. Tatsuki comenta de vez en cuando un buen pillo que poder sacarse con una banda, nos reímos y hacemos bromas.

Al final del primer juego, Chad tiene que pagar por las bebidas.

Un camarero a quien no me molesto en mirar me tiende una botella de cristal café, ligeras gotas de agua cayendo por el vidrio debido al frío de la bebida. Juntamos las boquillas en un brindis, para luego llevárnoslas a los labios.

El primer trago quema mi garganta. Sabe amargo, especiado y profundo, con un regusto dulce tan al final del sabor que es casi imperceptible. Calienta su camino hacia mi estómago y me deja sin aliento, deseando más. El gas de la bebida cosquillea en mi lengua, mi paladar y en la carne suave y frágil del interior de mis mejillas.

—Ichigo—llama Renji—, ¿última partida y vamos a bailar?

Asiento con la cabeza, dándole otro trago a mi cerveza.

 _Amigo_ , esto sabe bien. Es lo que llaman un gusto adquirido, eso lo sé, pero que fácil me ha resultado adquirirlo.

Para el final de la segunda partida, Rukia ha perdido por dos puntos de diferencia. Dejamos un par de billetes sobre la mesa mientras desandamos nuestros pasos hacia el primer piso, con el alcohol corriéndonos en las venas igual que fuego. Mi estómago se siente ligeramente hueco y caliente, y me hormiguea la punta de los dedos.

El cambio de la iluminación y la profunda sensación de estar rodeado de gente me golpean como una cachetada. Encienden mis sentidos y me dejan con la boca colgando, mientras inhalo profundo el olor a humanidad que se desprende de la masa de cuerpos que gira y se mueve en sincronía con la música que suena por los parlantes.

—Vamos a bai-lar—canturrea Rukia.

Recibe como respuesta nuestras risas, mientras nos internamos en la multitud. Un tema electrónico explota por las bocinas, la luz moviéndose en sincronía con el bajo de la canción, girando aquí y allá y haciendo parecer el mundo mucho más vivo y oscuro a la vez.

Es algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Nuestro grupo se encuentra ahora al medio de la pista de baile. El sudor me corre por el cuello y me pega el pelo a las sienes, así como también la camiseta entre los omóplatos. Bailo con una chica menuda que no conozco, divirtiéndome más de lo que creí posible en un lugar como este.

Al alzar la vista de sus ojos, un destello celeste atrapa mi mirada.

Sería imposible no verlo. Un metro ochenta y seis de músculo mortífero.

Y la cerveza ya no me parece tan buena idea.


End file.
